


【浴血任务／敢死队】problem

by alrila



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: Barney/Yin Yang
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

problem 1

他们是一群实力超强的流浪佣兵，拿钱办事。

他们也许是世界上最强的佣兵集团，说“也许”是因为当中的每个成员几乎都有自己的问题，问题都不小。

在女友面前把情敌（和情敌的猪朋狗友）共六人轻松打挂，因而重获芳心的圣诞站在店门外，得意地指着几公尺距离外那柄钉在画中央的飞刀；店内喝酒的众人老早见怪不怪，最多是想到要是圣诞再喝下去可能会潜入对街店铺的二楼来证明自己的飞刀有多神准。同样玩得一手好刀的图尔已经懒得和这个年轻人较劲了，他坐到战友中唯一的东方面孔身旁，夸张地挑高眉毛：

「阴阳，你剩下的啤酒简直可以淹死一窝蚂蚁，我怎么不知道你不喝酒？」

「我喝不少了。」阴阳放下沁着水珠的铝罐侧过脸：「冈纳，你才刚动完手术吧，少喝点。」

被点名的冈纳耸耸肩，倒是乖乖放下了啤酒罐，一派和谐的气氛令人完全回忆不起这两个人先前内斗打得你死我活，弄得他们的老大巴尼不得不做出选择将其中一个除名。只是当时痛心的选择与激烈的手段放到现在来看出乎意料可笑就是了。

图尔瞥了一眼万年面瘫的老大巴尼，不知该不该提醒对方从扭曲瓶身中溢出的啤酒会增加自己关店后的清扫工作。好在老大本人在他犹豫不决时已经自行回过神来。

「冈纳，身体回复得怎样？」

「有阴阳赞助的最好医生和火辣美女看护，能不好吗？」

「哇喔，哇，哇……」圣诞迈着乱七八糟的醉步晃了回来，嘴里不断发出惊叹声：「阴阳，你果然还是没原谅冈纳想宰了你的事。想用美女看护来个温柔的谋杀？给你个建议──我比冈纳更想宰了你。来吧！我喜欢Angelina Jolie那型的。」

这群能把一整座岛的武装军队当作路边小混混修理的怪物共同发出了震耳欲聋的狂笑，除了当事人阴阳选择翻了个白眼。

「我喜欢赚钱，不代表我只会把钱存起来然后看着数字傻笑。」

「很好，所以你之前吵着要增加酬劳只是说说而已？」

阴阳瞪了巴尼一眼：「我很认真，不过你都没把我的话听进去。」

这句话里明显的抱怨成分居然让巴尼回复大口喝酒的动作，心情显然变得非常好。众人被酒精浸泡已久的脑袋都浮现了问号，但因为愤世嫉俗的老大其实是他们当中最正常的一个，所以他们也有志一同，非常乐于见到他不正常的一面。于是众人又开始喝酒聊妹打屁，压根不打算将巴尼从阴阳即将开始的关于酬劳太少的源源不绝抱怨中解救出来。但是阴阳只是用他一贯斯文的姿态喝了两三口啤酒，皱皱眉，然后干脆地将罐子推给巴尼。

「我需要一个目标。懂吗？让我不必看心理医生或喝酒就能生活的目标……我没恶意。」

「了解，我了解。」他们身后得定期造访心理医生的队友道路挥挥手，他正忙着把图尔珍藏的伏特加以喝矿泉水的姿态豪饮入腹，图尔见状露出非常险恶的神情，让人毫不怀疑他在下一秒就会拔刀和战友阋墙。

圣诞搭着阴阳的肩膀笑了起来：「你第一次说你自己的事，老兄。不过我要是你，会选择把妹而不是赚钱。」

阴阳蓦地伸手，用非常快的速度抽走了巴尼戴着的幸运戒，雕工复杂精细的金属在灯光下晃漾着冰冷的光芒。

「阴阳，再不还我我就揍你。」巴尼开口。

阴阳很少搞这样的恶作剧，但存心看好戏的众人很快便发现，巴尼硕大的拳头晃动的力道根本连虚张声势都称不上。显然也发现这点的阴阳挑衅的瞥了巴尼一眼，煞有其事的将戒指套上手指，看着它松垮垮的晃动。更奇怪的是，把幸运戒指看得比什么都重要的巴尼居然慢慢放下了拳头（即使大家都知道他绝不可能真的揍下去）。

「……三十年之后，这戒指会变成怎样？」

「还是个戒指。」圣诞不怀疑今天阴阳也喝了不少。

「那她呢？」阴阳指了指墙上等身大小的青春裸女海报。

在众人的爆笑声中阴阳将戒指扔还给巴尼，后者默默接过。经历女友变心又回心转意的状况后便学会阅读空气的圣诞，自然发现了巴尼和阴阳之间微妙的气氛变化。这时图尔突然对他摆了摆手，对自己的反射神经一向颇自豪的圣诞于是咽下了问号，同时把手从阴阳的肩上移开。

「你是哲学家，老兄。」圣诞塞了一罐啤酒给阴阳，顺道换了个话题。

＊＊＊

没仗打的日子，他们除了喝酒喝到天亮，大概就是从天亮再喝酒喝到半夜。阴阳接过图尔递给他的车钥匙，脸上闪过一丝困惑：

「这是巴尼的钥匙？」

「他喝太多了，你载他回去吧。」

「为什么是我？」

「你喝得最少，安全驾驶。等巴尼酒醒了，记得跟他要小费。」

「我早就不指望能从他这里赚到钱，还是靠自己兼差比较快。」

阴阳跳上车，瘫在副驾驶座上的巴尼发出的鼾声连车外的圣诞也听得一清二楚。圣诞认识巴尼那么久，还是第一次看到对方熟睡到那么“毫无防备”的地步。等车子消失在街角后，圣诞重新把目光投在图尔身上，这个挺着啤酒肚脑袋却清醒到不行的老战友对他轻松一笑，仍旧锐利如军刀的眼神中满是玩味。

「巴尼和阴阳是怎么回事？」圣诞有种不大好的预感，但他还是将问题问出口。

「我不知道，我又没和你们一起上战场。阴阳入伙的这几年有什么变化？」

「变化？巴尼老啦，常常和我打平手，阴阳速度是很快、身手也好，但是他个头太小，一不小心就被压着打，然后巴尼就去帮忙……」

「你抓到重点了，老弟。」

「什么重点？」

「……」

阴阳的车速不快，但在路上行车极少的深夜中，一晃而过的霓虹灯光仍像拖着尾巴的七彩流星划过眼帘。他觉得有些疲倦，即使身经百战毕竟还是血肉之躯，敌不过岁月加诸的压力。他早已学会不对年老产生恐惧，最多是有点惆怅吧。图尔曾说他不想浑身弹孔死在泥泞血污中，所以才趁早从战场抽身，以贩卖情报维生。阴阳倒觉得图尔只是提早选了死法，然后用余生一点一点帮自己挖坟。真是聪明……也许是他人生中遇过最有脑袋的人了。

「换手。」

不知什么时候清醒过来的巴尼把一只手放上方向盘。似乎吓了一跳的阴阳猛地踩了煞车，刺耳的声响划破了宁静的空气。巴尼略带歉意的放开手，突然发现车窗外并非自己熟悉的风景。

「这是哪里？」

「我家附近。仔细想想，我根本不知道你住哪里，怎么送你回去？」

阴阳丢下这句话后下了车，迎面而来的冰凉空气顿时让混乱的脑袋清醒不少。他把选择死法的念头干脆赶出脑袋，心里明白想活着从下一个战场离开就不能再有这种念头。巴尼下车的动作看起来很正常，阴阳对此瞇起了眼睛，穿着黑白两色服装的他看来像只充满戒心的奔驰猫。巴尼有点庆幸自己有张即使拚命忍笑也看不出什么变化的脸，他走到阴阳身边，简单环顾了一下这个安静的住宅区。

「环境不错，会打扰到你老婆儿子吗？」

「我说过了，其实我根本没有家人。」

「对，我知道。」

阴阳领着巴尼穿越车道走到玄关，他心想，好吧，看来巴尼确实是喝多了，所以自己不该继续以小人之心度君子之腹猜测图尔或圣诞的用意。巴尼在阴阳找钥匙的时候注意到阴阳有着长长翘翘的眼睫毛，它们在玄关灯的微光下呈现一种好看的色泽，并且柔软地伸展开来，不知为何让巴尼回想起少年时代的某场战争，在部队穿越地雷区时突然刮起一阵强风，顿时满天飞舞着蒲公英的绒毛。在场所有人居然都像傻子一样看呆了，忘记他们身处随时会丧命的战场。

巴尼有时也会怀疑那个记忆只是一场梦，但只要他阖起掌心，留在上头的感触却彷佛从未消失。

「怎么了？不必客气，进来吧。」

巴尼回过神，尾随阴阳的脚步进屋。

这间房子不大，家具摆设也少得出奇。冷淡的蓝白色调让每样东西呈现一种壁垒分明的感觉，和东方风格强烈的阴阳其实很不搭。更奇怪的是：一个单身汉的住处居然干净的连粒灰尘也看不到？巴尼的脑海浮现自己那找不到立足点的窝，心想或许他们正在干闯空门的勾当。不过和推翻一个岛国的政权相较之下又算啥？才想到这里阴阳已经甩了条毛巾过来，他侧过身一把接住，蓬松干燥的布料掠过皮肤带来的痛痒感，干净利落刷掉了绒毛残留的柔软幻觉。

「我这里没你能穿的干净衣服，不过至少去冲个澡吧！」

「不用，我只需要清醒过来。你有啤酒吗？」

阴阳露出不可思议的神情。巴尼知道阴阳和自己一样都不是年轻小伙子了，但这个表情还是绝对禁得起“可爱”这个形容词……棒极了，他想。他确实需要快点清醒过来。

「你还没喝够？」

「这叫以酒解酒。我记得这是中国人说的。」

「我从没听过这句话。」

阴阳递给他一个马克杯。他看也不看就将里头的液体一饮而尽，随即因满嘴的苦涩狼狈地咳嗽起来。阴阳脸上掩不住的得意表情让他险些把手中的杯子往对方脑门上砸。

「……这是什么？」

「中国茶，保证能让你清醒到天亮。」

阴阳没有说谎。

巴尼躺在客厅的柔软沙发上瞪着天花板，他没打算占用阴阳为自己迅速整理出来的客房，早就习惯他这种别扭性格的阴阳自顾自回房梳洗睡觉，留给他一个幽暗寂静的空间和异样清醒的脑袋思考很多事情。他想起他们刚刚拯救的那座美丽小岛维莲娜、想起那个死也不愿意抛弃家乡的女孩珊卓、想起自己只能在一个又一个的战场上漂泊，或许是因为他不知道也不想明白家是什么。

然后巴尼突然想起和阴阳认识的那件任务。他跟圣诞盯着那个被歹徒用枪抵着脑袋却连眼皮也没眨一下的东方男子，第一直觉：这是个卧底；第二直觉：这是个疯子。接着歹徒也发现不对，但面对质问，阴阳却懒懒的回答：难道你想听男人尖叫吗？然后就在歹徒愣住的一瞬间撂倒了三个人。（剩下四个歹徒中的三个由圣诞扔刀解决，是他俩比拼以来他输得最无可推托的一次而且只有老天才知道为什么）

人生真艰难啊。

打从入队开始阴阳就常把这句话挂在嘴边，而他到现在都觉得阴阳似乎是个有点拙劣的演员，扮演一个死要钱爱碎碎念又不太服输的男人，有时却会不小心露出本性，例如重感情胜于金钱，或是和他们一样明明没什么可失去却又在意失去。冈纳起先看阴阳不顺眼，说穿了也是察觉到阴阳并非真正融入他们的群体，而冈纳却视这个队伍为唯一生存目的。巴尼觉得这是个人信念问题，无关对错，阴阳面对冈纳的挑衅，不知为何总是露出一点带着歉意的表情，即使论理阴阳是站得住脚的，即使自己几乎每次都站在他那边。

只是现在冈纳和阴阳却轻易和解了。冈纳说“抱歉”，阴阳说“我原谅你”，然后和乐融融，于是先前为了救阴阳而对冈纳开枪的自己顿时成了一个蠢蛋---虽然所有人都早就觉得这是最差的处理方式，包括捡回一条命的阴阳。

所以你认为我应该看着冈纳杀了你？

问题是，为什么你踢掉他而不是踢掉我？

因为你不会自作主张危害全体队员的性命。

如果你一直那么照规矩和常理做事倒还好，巴尼。

什么是规矩？什么是常理？这对只会战斗和生存的他来说太困难了。他这么回答的时候阴阳很难得对他微笑了一下，然后甘愿连一毛钱酬劳都拿不到就跟着他去送死。在解救完维莲娜岛后，圣诞调侃他“真没想到珊卓原来是你的菜”，这句话让他艰难的抽动嘴角不知道该不该反驳；他回头一看，每个人居然都露出心照不宣的微笑，像是在说：老大，我们都知道男人的弱点，所以别在意！

除了阴阳，他已经缩在位置上睡着了。当时的巴尼很感谢圣诞明明发现自己不知为什么松了口气，却也不知为什么没开口询问。

这也许是巴尼人生中用脑最多的一个晚上。当他惊觉到有什么东西即将碰触到自己，他只来得及以本能躲闪并且攻击。前者成功、后者失败；失败的同时他又补上一拳，这次顺利击中目标，不过他也听见一阵刺耳的声响：听来像是什么重物被打翻了，还有自己颧骨接近碎裂的声响。

藉由落地窗射入室内的月光，可以看见一张被掀翻的沙发以及两个以不同痛苦姿态跌坐在地上的男人。

巴尼的头有点发昏，不过还不到脑震荡的地步，毕竟他很耐打而对方也不忘手下留情。但是他保证自己那一记绝对不具警告性而是具备强烈攻击性──所以他一定要设法让阴阳改掉保留实力的坏习惯。打在正确位置却只用六七分力的攻击无疑是挑衅，这点从前已经惹毛过冈纳很多次了，为什么阴阳还是没办法记取教训？

「我不知道你有夜袭男人的癖好。」

巴尼起身时其实已经注意到掉落在地面的毛毯，但他认为开个无伤大雅的小玩笑远比质疑对方“我看起来像是不盖被子睡觉就会感冒的娘们吗？”要好得多。阴阳仍然坐在原处用手按着左侧腹，他动了动嘴唇慢慢说了一个字眼“地震”，巴尼呆了呆，仍把“喀药”这个选项从脑中剔除。佣兵不能活在非现实的地方，连最疯狂的冈纳都没试过这档事。直到巴尼拉住阴阳的手，他才知道实际的状况是怎样。

「……阴阳，你在发烧。」

「是啊，所以我起来吃感冒药，顺便拿件毛毯给你。」

在巴尼的搀扶下阴阳慢慢站直了身体，从模糊的表情和清楚的声音，巴尼都无法分辨阴阳是不是在不爽。毕竟阴阳是那种上一秒还依计划待在战斗位置，下一秒就离开往发狂的队友脸上踢一脚的人，包括他在内，没人知道阴阳脑子里转着什么念头。好吧，一个正在发烧还莫名其妙被揍了一拳的人可能有第二种情绪反应吗？巴尼突然觉得自己很愚蠢，比光站着发愣不发火的阴阳还蠢多了。

「肋骨断了？」

「没有，我挡住了。你的脸还好吧？」

「你手下留情，这个习惯比圣诞出任务的时候老是忘了关手机更糟糕。」

阴阳闻言蓦地抬起脸看着他，在室内有等于没有的光线下，巴尼只隐约捕捉到一抹奇异的光彩，应该来自那双漂亮的黑眼睛。接着阴阳轻轻挣开他的扶持并打了个哈欠：

「我们有各自的问题。你的问题就是找到了在找的东西却又逃跑了。」

「什么意思？」

「那座岛屿和那个女孩，难道不是吗？」

巴尼认为上了年纪最大的好处就是越来越不容易被激怒，不过回过神来他发现自己已经用一记擒抱让阴阳整个人撞上了墙。小个子的阴阳卡在他和墙壁之间，呈现一种任人宰割的凄惨情况。巴尼想起阴阳老爱跟他抱怨“我个子小格斗起来很辛苦”，所以当初把人拉入队的他只好在战斗中不时分心注意对方的状况，不知道这该不该称为自作自受。然后他将注意力移回到抵在自己重要部位的硬物，感觉起来像是某种小型利刃的刀背。对男人来说，这个部位受到外物威胁，就算只是根牙签也够要命的，何况目前持刀威胁它的人还是个八成已经被激怒的高手。

「抱歉，我的错。」

「不……应该是我太多话了。」

阴阳的回答听不出任何怒气，但巴尼也没有感觉到他将小刀移开。巴尼迟疑了一下，决定将转移对方注意力与解决自己困惑这两件事同步进行。

「为什么你们每个人都认为我该留在维莲娜岛？还有和珊卓……你知道，在一起。」

巴尼很难得词穷了，这时他却听到阴阳轻轻的笑了起来：

「巴尼，你是我们之中最没问题的一个人，当你明知一毛钱也拿不到还是要去维莲娜岛为珊卓解救她的故乡，我们理所当然会想到你找到你的问题了。我才不知道你干嘛那么在意我们怎么说？难道你刚才躺在沙发上的时候想着的不是她？」

「噢，事实上，我主要在想你的事。」

阴阳右手力道失控的第二秒，巴尼就马上逮住机会将整支刀子直接打飞。他觉得冷汗流了一背，但看来阴阳受到的惊吓，却似乎比男性尊严险些遭受破坏的自己还严重多了。

阴阳用微微发麻的右手沉默地按着先前被巴尼击中的侧腹，一面调整呼吸一面思考现下这乱七八糟的状况是不是自己发烧过度产生的幻觉。他感觉得到巴尼有点不爽和余悸犹存，却仍支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体而非抽手不管。背后冰凉的墙壁和身前巴尼热哄哄的体温呈现一种近似刑求的对比，他还能嗅到和那架载着大家出生入死的老战机一样的气味：酒精、汗水还有一些说不出是什么的鬼东西占据了四周的空气，很奇怪的是这让他感觉好些了，这或许是自己明知和所有人都格格不入，但仍然选择留下的原因吧。但是……

「我生病了，然后你疯了，是这样吗？」

面对阴阳的发问，巴尼用那张颜面神经失调的脸尽力做出一个“是啦我知道我疯了”的表情，像爱情电影里的男主角那样，手掌轻轻抚过阴阳正微微颤动着的长睫毛。他不管这个举动由他来做有多可笑，他只知道那是再货真价实不过的美好感触。

然后他再以符合本性的口吻说，其实我不介意听男人尖叫。

阴阳没把这句奇怪的话听进去，他只是用他发烧到连脑浆都快沸腾的脑袋思考最后一个问题：为什么这个自从把自己抵上墙后下半身就活跃到不行的家伙还能那么多废话？接着他感觉到对方粗糙的手指伸进衣服，擦过他泛着汗的脊骨，要命地引起一阵愉悦的战栗，这让他很难再继续思考什么。

在战友眼中，他们算是最没有问题的正常人；

不过他们最大的问题也许就是彼此。

TBC=


	2. problem 2

problem 2

『我不想浑身弹孔死在泥泞血污里，伙伴。』

『老兄，我们都一把年纪了，你还想在丛林里钻几年？』

所以他看着他们走了。图尔开了间玩票性质的刺青店，不时提供他工作情报跟哪个旧相识挂掉的消息；另个和他一样老的烂人TRENCH居然也组了个队伍当起老大，却总找些轻松差事来干。不过那家伙混得如鱼得水，搞不好有一天会选上总统──毕竟先前不是没出现过空有漂亮学历，智商却有问题的总统。

其实没什么分别，还待在他身边和早已分道扬镳的人。他们的眼神里都透露着同一个讯息：

你有什么问题？为什么你还在这里？你真想为了看不见摸不着的“自尊”、“忠诚”和“荣耀”之类的东西死在某个战场上然后化成一滩烂泥？

「你有什么问题？」

……拜托，他说，别连你都问这个蠢问题。

阴阳瞪着他，清亮的声音因压抑而变得沙哑。

「你真想弄断我的肋骨？」

不。他真正想做的其实是撕掉这件碍事的上衣，但他很快就停止了这近似浪费时间的动作，转向制止对方无意识挣扎的举动。性对他而言并非唯一发泄精力的路径，但对男人来说，只要对象确实让你产生了生理反应，想踩煞车是接近不可能的事。

他回过神，专注探索在黑暗中无法提供视觉刺激的身体，但它散发高温、衣不蔽体而且诱人。过程中不时还抓他一把踹来一脚，似乎有些小动物撒娇的意味，只是战斗力要强得多。

但他很快察觉这又是一次自以为是。对一个男人来说，要用身体接受另一个男人的侵略，恐怕不单是打开双腿那么简单的动作。尤其这该死的一点也不爽，更接近彼此虐待。他的手抚过阴阳被冷汗浸透而显得湿漉漉的头发，触感像是冰冷河水中的水草，与缠裹住下身的软腻炽热截然不同。在他开始动作后阴阳反而安静了下来，原本急促的喘息转变为细不可闻的呜咽，紧紧夹着他的部位一抽一抽的发颤，彷佛就要窒息，他们都一样。

「……fuck！」

他低声诅咒，为了同时体验到的天堂与地狱；飘忽着欲望难耐的声音蓦地在身下响起：

「……我知道，你现在正在做这件事。」

不，他不会上当，但他还是差点笑了出来，而这个挑衅这值得一个让对方真正叫出声音的惩罚。现在他承认现在自己天杀的、确实想怎么干，无关脑袋被大量酒精占据，更不鸟其它与借口同义的微不足道理由。

＊＊＊

巴尼知道自己已经醒了，所以他没继续回想昨夜发生的一切而是直接坐起身。阳光像一滩稀稀的蜂蜜泼洒在地板上，那座被掀翻的沙发还在原来的位置，不过阴阳不见人影。

巴尼有些感谢阴阳留给自己独自清醒的空间，而不是待在原处和他一起迎接一夜荒唐后不愿面对的真相。但他随即想起发烧烧得一塌糊涂的阴阳在经历他们未借助任何道具的粗暴性爱后还得带着倒霉的肋骨离开，顿时又后悔自己没有让对方徹底无法动弹。

浑身上下的肌肉在巴尼穿回衣物时发出抗议，那是和战斗过后的疲倦不可相提并论的状态，一般人叫它纵欲过度。大半人生在战场上度过的巴尼早已将这种感觉遗忘了很多年，他踱到餐桌旁，自己的车钥匙和房子的钥匙下压着一张纸条，上头草草写着：我去兼差，替我锁门，抱歉不提供早餐。

阴阳蹦蹦跳跳的字迹简直无法和那张清秀的脸联想在一起，巴尼心想，但是挺可爱的。他抓起钥匙，未上漆的木质桌面无意间在指腹滑过不甚平滑但柔和细腻的纹理，这让他不由自主回想起阴阳覆着汗水的光裸背脊，敏感的像是童话故事中能察觉层层羽毛被下的豌豆的公主，一眨眼时间的碰触也能引起剧烈的反应。

……这家伙怎么能和敌人扭打格斗？

巴尼蓦地放弃了思考，他以近似落荒而逃的姿态离开了阴阳的房子，彷佛这样可以徹底抛开瞬间浮现的另一个念头。

这非常不好。该死的、糟透了。

他知道战场永远在那里，里头有敌人、有阴谋，当然也有生死与共的战友。对他这个死不掉的老兵来说，在战场凋零是最佳结局。他活在里头，只有在里头才算活着。

所以他不能不去想自己昨天干的好事可能让一切变调。

＊＊＊

永远对周遭环境保持警戒是佣兵终身的后遗症。当熟悉的感觉在背后出现时，专注于绘图工作的图尔连头也没抬：

「老兄，你都不睡觉的吗？」

「哪个比较多？你盯着Playboy“自我感觉良好”和问我这个问题的次数。」

「迷你裙辣妹煞到我的次数最多。钢铁人，你该学着养生……你的脸是怎么回事？」

镜中的巴尼一贯面无表情，但脸上多了大块刺眼的瘀血。图尔不知道巴尼的若无其事是因为对他而言伤势过轻，或是他脸上的神经连掌管痛觉的那些也已宣告灭亡。停顿了两秒巴尼才说出一个名字：阴阳。不必多解释什么，图尔在脑中自动推翻了上述两个假设。

「你需要冰敷。」

「还有一杯咖啡，谢了。」

「……是我睡眠不足还是你喀药了？你要咖啡？」

「也许是阴阳打坏了他的脑子。现在里头装的是一滩红红白白的鼻涕，你知道，就像我女朋友莱丝先前搞砸的草莓奶酪。」

「闭嘴，圣诞。」

巴尼瞪着不回家陪女友反而跑来调侃自己的圣诞，后者在嘴贱的老大开口损人前抢先一步：

「莱丝正在旅游，购物之旅。这样也好，至少我不必花心思买礼物给她。图尔，你昨天说的惊喜就这样？我看看……阴阳真是偏心，他没穿钉鞋让你多条海盗疤。」

图尔却没跟着幸灾乐祸，他对着大罐咖啡粉沉吟，脸上表情像在考虑该往杯子里扔多少才能动摇巴尼的面瘫。但即使如此，图尔还是能接收到巴尼带着询问和质疑的目光，他往杯子注入热水，难得的咖啡香气取代挥之不去的酒精气味窜入鼻间。

「阴阳雇用我另外介绍工作给他，他付介绍费比你大方多了。巴尼，别信什么鬼生活目标，看起来阴阳这次真有了麻烦，跟以前那些为了引起你注意的抱怨不同。我不知道你们怎么回事，但是你们需要谈谈──至少我本来觉得他愿意跟你谈。」

圣诞持续事不关己：「很符合逻辑不是吗？真男人用拳头交流感情。」

巴尼觉得图尔的话中有太多诡异的地方，例如阴阳有了麻烦却没对着自己碎念，例如他往昔不断跳针的抱怨是为了引起注意……默默灌下一大口图尔递来的咖啡，巴尼眉毛微微扭曲。

「喝起来真他妈像水沟水。原来世界上有比中国茶更难喝的东西。」

「你真的疯了。谁会请你喝中国茶？那不便宜。」

「我跟阴阳要啤酒因为中国人说以酒解酒，结果他给我一杯该死的毒药……好吧，中国茶。」

图尔皱眉：「阴阳是越南人。别告诉我你弄混了。」

……怪不得他说他没听过这句话。

巴尼没理会图尔和圣诞带着责怪的目光，他们似乎都觉得这是件很蠢的事。不过巴尼自知这么多年来他就是这样的人，在战斗中迷失自我，只能倚赖和战友之间的情谊活着，却连战友有什么麻烦都没搞清楚过。不只是阴阳，他也不了解其他战友战斗以外的面目和想法，甚至不了解自己。

不知幸或不幸，他身边永远不缺少愿意陪他在杀戮中玩命的人，在同年龄的老朋友死对头都死得差不多后，他仍活着，直到拯救珊卓和她的故乡维莲娜岛，才算成功地完成了一次自我救赎，不再对自己的生存理念感到怀疑。现在更有趣了，他要如何拯救自己的IQ和现在很流行的EQ、AQ，也许包含去他的MQ？重读一次小学？

「所以这是阴阳揍你的原因？老天，看不出他的度量比你的老二还小。」

圣诞轻而易举闪过巴尼的拳头，他绕到另一边端详图尔设计到一半的刺青图样，并且又一次拒绝图尔在自己头上刺上“怀孕的蜘蛛夏绿蒂”这诡异的建议。

努力与自己根本没喜欢过的咖啡奋斗三分钟后，巴尼忽然意识到图尔和圣诞似乎都认为事情的发展至此结束，他们完全没想过自己会还手，就像先前的冈纳那样。这让他确定另一件事：就算道路、凯萨和冈纳也在场，八成也是相同反应。

哈，意思是自己根本不必担心和阴阳的事会产生不良影响，因为每个人早就觉得他以老大身分不时照顾队上最需要照顾的人就是为了跟对方上床？他在大伙心目中只懂用下半身思考？

瞥见巴尼陷入沉思，圣诞开玩笑的开口：

「怎样？你要告诉我们这次你不再让他了？那别打他的脑袋让他更娇小，否则我们队伍会多一个拇指姑娘，然后平均智商跟零又接近了一大步。」

「他揍我因为我先动手，也许打断了他的肋骨。」

图尔闻言猛抬起头，圣诞一脸惊讶。

「为什么？阴阳吞了你那只没半点屁用的幸运戒？」

「那是意外，我在想事情所以我以为他是敌人。」

「下次你想事情前先告诉我一声，我要闪人。然后呢？你们展开街头格斗？」

「然后我们谈到维莲娜岛和珊卓。」

圣诞对于巴尼和阴阳彼此拳脚相向后还能展开毫无关联的交谈感到极不可思议，这和他们平时极力对彼此冷嘲热讽，却也无条件相互信任、包容的相处模式毕竟有所差别。图尔比起圣诞更了解状况，他的脸色有点难看，最多的成分是一手布局事情走向却完全出乎意料的良心不安。

「好吧，你们谈到维莲娜岛和珊卓，然后你八成又动手。」

圣诞做出“What the fuck”的无声嘴型，不可置信的发觉自己灵光的脑袋居然完全跟不上另外两人的思维。

「对！不过我的老二差点被他一刀割掉。」

巴尼的回答让图尔体验到人生初次的瞠目结舌，圣诞却当场从椅子笑倒在地上。

「干得好！太棒了！嘿，原来我跟你们说过我差点拿刀戳爆那个打莱丝的白痴的蛋蛋？也许阴阳会愿意付我一笔钱因为他参考了这个做法？」

图尔同样认为巴尼男性尊严受到威胁的画面十分有趣，至少一定比道路悲惨的耳朵回忆更能逗乐他们全体；但他很快想起今天还没接到阴阳的讯息，狂笑的冲动顿时被浇熄不少。

「老兄，我永远挺你，只是不包括这个。我敢拿我的脑袋打赌，阴阳真被你惹火了才会这样做。他拿命帮你而且从不惹麻烦，唔，最多是制造一点可爱的噪音。但巴尼，你到底有什么问题？」

最后一句话似乎打开了某个开关。于是图尔和圣诞看到一个差点蹦起来的，神情居然混杂着迷茫与尴尬的“陌生人”，感到陌生的原因是上述两种情绪由这个肌肉和烂脾气均未退化的硬汉表现出来，实在太富戏剧性与冲击性。

上帝啊，两名飞刀手一齐哀叹：他们的老大现在看来比先前挣扎要不要回去救珊卓的那个蠢蛋还蠢得多！

「我有什么问题？！我知道我不该和兄弟干那档事，这他妈的也许是我现在唯一知道的事。」

「……干哪档事？」

巴尼停顿。他的目光从艰难发问的图尔，移动到顶上无毛僵直在地上，分外像棵叶子快被拔光的圣诞树的圣诞。他完全明白这两个好伙伴不想听到什么答案，但很抱歉，他老是在这种烂得像坨屎的状况中继续丢下震撼弹，大家都知道。

「……我上了他。」

「你不会吧？！」

「……老天，巴尼，要是你明天告诉我你决定娶你的车，我也不会觉得奇怪。」

那样的话问题还小点。巴尼知道这句话一旦脱口而出只会引来更多吐嘈，于是他终于下定决心，把它和冷掉的咖啡一起吞下肚。

希望这让他想杀人的味道是最后一次不顺遂。

＊＊＊

「你知道，事情没那么严重。」

「什么？」

「你们很相配，因为品味都怪异到不行。」

玻璃破裂的声响爆开。由于目标躲过这一枪，巴尼心爱的老婆（车）入门后首度惨遭老公家暴，身为始作俑者的圣诞安分闭上了嘴，开始以简讯向女友交代工作行程。

教科书提到的大航海时代距今久远，海盗却遵循流行的定律，再度成为现代热门行业之一。唯一值得庆幸的是这些恐怖分子和政府有一个决定性的不同：他们愿意跟你谈判。这意味着只要愿意花钱，就能从海盗手中赎回人质，或是雇用到像他们这样不怕死的佣兵把人救出来。

传完简讯后犹豫了半秒钟，圣诞还是没将手机电源关闭，即使巴尼已经为这件事念过他好几次，但圣诞不认为需要为这种等级的任务大惊小怪，先前他还提醒过对方别像个女人一样嘴巴永远动个不停，并得到其他人的声援。巴尼目前八成也没余裕关切自己的小毛病，缺了半个，好吧，一个固定成员，身为老大的他必须更谨慎的调整大伙的位置和负责工作。

自认为很体贴的圣诞自然考虑到这点，当然，也为了自己的生命安全，一路上他尽可能保持安静。目送第三个被巴尼撞翻的垃圾桶被抛在视线之外，圣诞暗暗希望在他们到达码头前，不会有哪个倒霉的警察试图拦车临检。

然后圣诞那面积稍大又光洁的前额险些撞上了挡风玻璃，他转头瞪着踩下煞车的始作俑者，脏话的第一个音正巧和巴尼下车后车门关上的声音重迭。

……这下大概有好戏可看了。

圣诞下车后发现道路跟凯萨似乎早就到了（因为他们不会在开车的同时攻击沿路的垃圾桶），正和应该还在兼差的阴阳围在一起闲聊。圣诞瞥了巴尼一眼，后者忙着和愿意载他们接近邮轮的船老大交代细节。码头附近的空气潮湿冰冷，和他们身体里窜流的热血形成对比，是个适合战斗的天气。圣诞深吸口气，随即迈开和往昔一样轻松自在的步伐，朝道路等人晃了过去。

「嘿，阴阳！我还以为你赶不上这次任务了。」

阴阳一摊手：「我需要多赚点钱。」

「是啊，多谢你提醒。这些是什么？」

「土产。我的委托人是个军火商，这些武器是他给的额外谢礼。」

「要是他附上花束，我会认为他在追求你，阴阳。谁会送一个保镳这样的好货？」

道路的发言让凯萨发出神经质的笑声，他挤进两人中间，拍拍阴阳的肩膀：「你当保镳？早知道我就把我女朋友（剃刀）借给你了，她最擅长应付偷偷摸摸的家伙，因为那是她最讨厌的类型。」

「他送我这些是因为我陪他七十岁的老爸闲聊跟中国有关的回忆。反正在他们看来东方人通通长得一样，在我看来西方人其实也差不了多少……」

「什么？你的意思是你分不清楚我跟巴尼？」

圣诞认为自己说过最帅气的一句话是“我不完美，但我值得妳等待”，至于最恶质的八成是刚才那句，因为他是在场众人中唯一知道巴尼和阴阳尴尬关系的人。对此应该毫不知情的阴阳用他黑白分明的漂亮眼睛端详圣诞，像是突然欣赏起圣诞不符佣兵身分的帅气外表与永远无视场合的幽默感。

「不，我分得出你们。最大的差别是你被女友戴绿帽和中乐透的表情肯定不同，但巴尼就看不出分别。」

道路跟凯萨大笑，遭受反击的圣诞嘴角抽搐，但他至少确定巴尼不打算改变队伍现状的决定是对的，因为阴阳就跟以前没什么两样，不愧是他们的模范生。要是有天某个跟自己有过亲密关系的人，例如莱丝，成为队友之一，圣诞相信那绝对会是场灾难，因为他不知道自己会不会在正想保护她的时候被敌人一枪爆头。

圣诞同样不知道问题的重点刚从自己的脑海晃过，很简单，这不是他的问题。结束交涉的巴尼走了过来，现在他们全员到齐，但气氛却有些奇怪，也许是因为道路跟凯萨都回想起先前巴尼脸上不知出处的瘀伤和阴阳另外兼差之间可能具有的关联性。

「你迟到了。」

「抱歉，我不是故意的。我的位置和工作照旧？」

「对。又是索马里海盗，要是他们不肯收下迟到的赎金，就把他们打爆。」

「了解。」

五个小时前的深夜，他们五人预备登上被索马里海盗劫持的游轮交付赎金，并且摩拳擦掌希望对方选择不满好让他们活动筋骨。五个小时后的现在，阴阳张开眼睛，发现道路的手正压在自己的脖子附近，他感到疼痛，像被烧红锯子切割的那种疼痛，然后道路不知从哪变出了有些肮脏的布条，往他似乎已经做过止血处理的脖子上缠绕，阴阳用眼睛余光看着它染上大片铁锈色的瞬间，然后将目光对上一旁凯萨正常的非常诡异的眼神。

「……我需要叫救命吗？」

「太晚了，」凯萨咧嘴一笑。「好啦，好消息是你醒了而且那两只军犬没咬断你的脖子，坏消息是我们不能把你送到码头附近的医院。信任我们的老伙伴，它会安全舒适的把你送到有美女看护和狂犬病疫苗的医院，重点是不会有警察来啰嗦。」

「……我应该赢了。」

「是啦，你宰掉牠们没变成牠们的点心，等你回家就会收到动物保护协会他妈的抗议信当作奖品。」

「狗爱骨头，但喂牠们骨头的结果是牠们的喉咙会被戳穿，不管是被小骨刺还是军刀。」结束止血动作，道路举重若轻的把阴阳抱起来，尽可能以平稳但快速的步伐移动。阴阳注意到天快亮了，而他们的老伙伴战机在不远处待命。他困难的喘了口气，心里其实比较愿意继续昏迷。虽然之后大家在喝酒打屁的时候，一定会把这件事用“阴阳像个睡美人一样昏了几小时因为没人去亲他”的叙述方式和图尔、冈纳分享，不过阴阳其实不像众人认知的那么在意面子，否则他一开始就会选择留在东方那些总是由他称霸的战场，而不是走到距离故乡那么遥远的地方，和这些用肌肉就可以压死他的家伙混在一起。

「……巴尼和圣诞呢？他们没事吧？」

「圣诞的头发又少了点，还是早就没了？巴尼受了点小伤，不过那种小炸弹的碎片对他来说算不了什么，最多耳朵会聋一阵子。这是这辈子唯一可以当面叫他骚货但不会死的机会，真想把巴尼的对头们通通找来。」

凯萨这次只随便将嘴角向上提了一下便结束了调侃，他和道路同时注意到阴阳又闭上了眼睛，呼吸微弱而缓慢。他们快步登上飞机，待在飞机驾驶座附近的巴尼正自力救济清掉身上一些无伤大雅的碎片，免得把座椅弄得破破烂烂，他旁边的圣诞结束和图尔的联络后回过头，正好看到道路和凯萨将阴阳安置在先前用来隔离冈纳的小边间。虽然阴阳大概会有不愉快的联想，但那里至少比阴阳原本的位置宽敞舒服。

拍了拍听力尚未恢复正常的巴尼，圣诞做了一个起飞的手势。巴尼点点头，神情跟平常结束工作后没什么两样。圣诞见状献出了入伙以来第一次的头皮发麻，即使他的头皮总是大面积裸露在空气中。他明白为了这个天杀的意外，巴尼真的火大了。但这个聪明人没说什么就继续工作──反正对方也听不见。

「阴阳？睡美人，你还醒着？」

阴阳勉强睁开眼睛，对于预感果然成真，已经懒得抗议。道路见状似乎松了口气，他将一个硬得像石头却是机上仅有的枕头放在眼前倒霉的小个子队友脑后让对方舒服点，心想要不是自己确实见识过阴阳的身手，绝不会认为让这个人待在队上跟他们这群狂人一起战斗是件符合公平原则的事。

很明显，阴阳在体型和力量上都处于劣势，但相对的他拥有惊人的速度、瞬间爆发力与极佳的协调性，最重要的是从不出错。巴尼的做法是将阴阳放在合适的位置并不时提供掩护，这个完美模式已经持续了好几年，但它一旦搞砸就会演变成今天这种状况：更惨的是搞砸的就是巴尼本人，一个错误的掩护。

「……怎么了？」

「听着，你的脖子去了一大块肉而且锁骨可能断了，这些伤会让你痛得想死，但不至于真的会死……振作点，办得到吧？」

「……我在想。」

「想什么？」

「……这次巴尼应该愿意帮我加薪了吧？」

瞪着阴阳闪耀着期待光采的眼睛，道路还没来得及回答，凯萨已经凑了过来。他丢下一条墨绿色的粗糙军毯，又恢复了那种该去看心理医生的神经兮兮微笑：

「放心，巴尼不帮你加薪，我就踹他屁股。」

「加上我。」道路接话，从他脸上的表情看来，似乎更希望巴尼再度小气一次。

TBC=


	3. Problem 3

Problem 3

『Có tiền mua tiên cũng được. 』（越南谚语：有钱也能买仙女。）

『那是什么意思？』

他慢慢抬起眼睛：『我们要去哪里？』

驾驶座上的男人大力踩下油门，车窗外的景物与他的背脊猝不及防被猛往后甩。他不确定这算不算是个回答，如同他无法肯定自己应该待在这辆高速行驶的车上，让生命受到威胁。这不属于计划的一部分，应该说关于这男人的一切都在计划外。

他喜欢计划，这会让所谓的“明天”更显真实；为此他开始设立目标，像是妻子、小孩，以及每个普通家庭必然会面对的经济难题。

如果这是未来会发生的事实，及早未雨绸缪难道不是必要的吗？但是那些和他一样在丛林、战场中穿梭的同伴从不顾及未来，他们活在每一个当下，然后被死亡遗留在过去。只有他继续往前走，继续追着那个由自己设下、随时可以一枪轰烂的目标物。

快速瞄了一眼正专心开车的男人后，他垂下脑袋，判断自己可以陷入沉思。

由于可以想象对方听到自己锱铢必较的理由后会是什么反应，他干脆选择三缄其口。但那种同时狂喷着啤酒沫的大笑其实尚可接受，反正有人代劳发笑还不算是件坏事。

『钱能买到的仙女不是仙女。』

至于有什么东西是金钱买不到、又值得他设定为争取目标？他不知道，但希望越早出现越好，至少赶在生命结束前。像在呼应他的喃喃自语，车速慢了下来，男人侧过脸，线条刚毅到接近僵硬的面孔让他判断不出对方的情绪。

幸好，这是个意外多话的家伙，很多事情不必问就能得到答案。可是不太有趣，因为他还没学会像对方那样让人哑口无言的说话方式。

『这可不一定。』男人哈的一笑，接着说了句腔调奇怪的法语。

『……那是什么意思？』

『手头钱多多，让魔鬼台上脱。』

他懒得对故意在自己领口流连的目光提出抗议，只是扔还一个没好气的白眼，果不其然引来一阵大笑。这是个带点玩笑意味的嘲弄，用意不在让他难堪，不过是某种拐弯抹角的关切，希望即使很勉强也能让他笑个几声，甚至开始反击。

说真的，感觉不差。

因为世界上坏人总是比好人多，他干嘛讨厌珍贵稀少的东西？

回忆漫长的人生，从来没有礼物从他头顶的天空掉下来过。某天倒是掉下来一个财大气粗的佣兵头子，用极其精良的武器凌虐几个自己来不及处理的土匪，接着走过来直截了当开口：你身手不错，有没有兴趣入伙？

他盯着那把枪口向着自己，大概（？）是忘记放下的枪，莫名其妙想笑；而对方身旁那个头发有点少、但脑袋肯定是清醒的同伙猛地把脸别开，像在否认认识这个疯子。

中间还发生了不少事，总之最后他们都给自己找了个大麻烦。

如果入队以来的战斗生活不是那么艰辛、队友不是那么疯狂偏又嘴贱，为了不加薪但其他部分都还算称职的老大，他勉强可以接受与浪费的宝贵时间、精力不成比例的报酬，向对方抛出的抱怨当然也会少一点。

问题应该很明显，领着他走进“图尔刺青店”这个怪地方的老大却似乎对解决问题毫无兴趣，总是接下最烂的任务，放任队友在战斗中多余的举动，听自己抱怨但只是“听”。

难道冷处理就是最佳处理？如果对方有这等层级的思考，倒是令人钦佩：易地而处，有个人老在耳边叨念，他不敢肯定自己是不是也能乐观地看作生活情趣。这人脑子里转着什么念头他从来不懂，不过从那发生明显变化的眼神，他倒是明白一件事：顶着啤酒肚晃过来的长发店主绝不是什么好应付的角色。

『嘿，兄弟，想象过死亡吗？』

『我不需要想象。』男人随意挪开散落在沙发上的纸张和啤酒罐，为他清出一个座位：『我看见死亡的次数比你在酒吧搭讪的浓妆女人还多。你想要什么？用她们脸上的粉把这里重新粉刷一次？』

『噢噢噢，我知道你在想什么，大误会。我不会为了女人而死，我要死在女人旁边。她最好是个辣妹，有着闪亮亮的金发。我和她待在床上干完该干的事，然后拿蜂蜜、草莓和冰淇淋来吃，女人最无法抗拒这三种食物。男人多吃这三种食物，总有一天会爆血管。老天，这简直是世界上最爽的死法——不过巴尼，你可能没办法怎么做，至少没办法和这个小个子。他是谁？』

他们一齐看着烟斗被抛在桌面，代表图尔这个无所不知的情报商以疑问正式接管谈话主控权。

※※※

巴尼罗斯是个老硬汉、老古板，也是图尔唯一认识的老式英雄。对，巴尼是个英雄，但他本人自认只是个跟不上时代的老兵，又不甘心在和平社会的黑暗一角伴随酒瓶腐烂，所以才不甘寂寞的将一群跟他一样适应不良的战争狂集合起来，让世人看看他们在死去之前还能干出多少好事。

于是世界最袖珍、却也最令人闻风丧胆的佣兵队成立了，时光流逝，唯一不曾改变过的是它的创立者兼核心人物。巴尼不设规矩，也似乎毫无自觉如果是其他人根本坐不了老大的位置。他能让队伍里的每个人心服口服，他们唯一的共同点就是信赖巴尼，因此也对彼此忠诚。听来虽然可笑，但大概只有聚集旧时代特质于一身的巴尼，可以把“忠诚”这个词从娘娘腔的婚礼宣誓中拯救出来。

……好啦，看在忠诚份上，谁来告诉他这是怎么回事？

与生俱来的面瘫大幅简化了巴尼的表情，图尔则拥有不管在枪林弹雨里搏命还是在酒吧中玩乐，都能谈笑自若的能耐。即便如此，当巴尼带来的娇小陌生人面带困惑却安安静静的坐着听他高谈阔论，而巴尼在旁边不时抽动脸上唯一能自由运动的眉毛，怎么看都像在压抑摀住对方耳朵的冲动，完全猜测不出两人关系的图尔终于停止言论中最活色生香的部分，并按捺不住发问。

巴尼似乎如获大赦（只有作为对方活得最久的老朋友之一的图尔能辨别得出），他拍了拍始终一声不吭的小个子要对方放松警戒，接着很简单的丢下答案：

『他是新人。』

图尔有些讶异，随即以战斗老手的角度冷静而专业的打量着对方，尽力无视那仍显得紧绷的坐姿看来多像一只蓄势待发的猫；巴尼见状第二次拍了拍新人的背，有长眼睛的人都能发现他快要笑出来了。

什么事那么有趣？你发现自己老人痴呆发作忘了宠物医院怎么走只好来这问路吗？

顾及无辜的新人，图尔没有当面吐嘈，而是清了清喉咙才开口让气氛恢复正常：

『你总算听我的话增加人手，非常好，这样你们全军覆没的机率又低了一点。』

许久不曾出现的新人有双很漂亮的眼睛，特别是他用带着感激与好奇的目光看着你的时候，即使是向来口无遮拦的图尔，也会斟酌着收起一些疯话。

与其他战友不同，图尔自豪清晰的头脑更多于利落身手。他明白以貌取人是很愚蠢的事，当然也相信巴尼不会选个碍手碍脚的人入伙拿大家的命开玩笑。不过入伙的条件如果仅限于身手高超，他们大概早就能发展成一个连的军队。

恭喜，这是生存游戏。敌人考验你的战斗能力，伙伴则挑战你的神经。谁说过他们是正常人来着？没有。最有良心的圣诞会叫你快滚，道路找出心理医生的名片，冈纳使劲的抛来不屑与耻笑。面对惊愕乃至于愤怒、质疑，巴尼一贯面无表情的表示理解，接着对忙着用AA12轰烂敌人上半身与损害己方耳膜的凯萨吼句干得好。

上一个慕名入队，待过SAS（Special Air Service，英国空军特种部队）的家伙离开时是怎么说的？噢，对了。他们该死的是一群疯子！图尔闻言郑重补充：不，是“你们”，别忘了我。

其实这不大好，但逃离战场的图尔自知没有资格质疑他们。近来他几乎放弃劝说巴尼找寻新血，随着现有的成员一同出生入死的次数增加，外来者要融入团体也越发困难，除非有人提供额外的协助。

今天这场会面也许是友善的第一步，或者该说是震撼教育前的热身……哈哈，原来某人还记得“热身”这回事。

巴尼有活在自己的世界里的倾向，这不意味巴尼整天都在妄想拥有Megan Fox作为情妇而Charlize Theron永远只穿着DIOR香水在卧房里等他，就像广告那样。应该说巴尼不指望能改变别人，也不为任何人改变，至少过去数十年是这样。与粗犷外表完全不搭的毒言酸语截至目前为止仍未出现，图尔惊奇地发现总爱用垃圾话损人的老大今天表现得出奇温柔，他整个人似乎蜕变成彬彬有礼的绅士，想当然尔所领导的应该也是一支纪律精良、计划缜密的队伍。

很有趣，不是吗？图尔心想，除非他们全体重新投胎才办得到。

在巴尼不得不跑到外头应付某个特别多话的委托人的来电后，图尔和自称阴阳的新人提议来个友善的肢体接触，呃，基于对方带点傲气但澄净得让人坐立难安的眼神，他说得很清楚而没有夹杂黄色字眼。

阴阳抿了抿嘴，他歪着头考虑的姿态就连十七岁的小女孩也作不到那样的浑然天成。图尔尽可能驱逐脑中“巴尼不鸣则已一鸣惊人”的邪恶推论，因为对上来的是令人不可小觑的锐利眼神。

『……原来你也认为我不够格？』

『哈，给你个建议：他们只是耍嘴皮子。如果你不喜欢，尽量把那些显眼的大个儿推到前面挡子弹。他们在战场上简直就是初学者专用的靶子，弱视都能正确把子弹往他们身上招呼。』

这样就对了。图尔很满意的接收阴阳进店以来第一个微笑，并发现它远比想象中还要赏心悦目。但接下来的发展就有些破坏气氛了；不到一分钟就被撂倒，图尔像个破布袋般瘫平在地上，突然爆笑起来：

『你动作太快而我太老了，真不甘心啊。』

别露出这种表情，他很快补充：等你老得打不动那天，我会加倍耻笑回去，如果我还没挂。

阴阳的表情从些许愧疚突然转变成近似绝望的沮丧，彷佛那一天马上就会来临。这种神经纤细的人想在战场上存活下来基本上是不可能的事，即使身手再好上两倍。图尔接着又想到那群视彼此嘲笑为最佳娱乐消遣的战友，从阴阳的话推测，很显然他们至少已经进行过一次以奚落构成的欢迎仪式。

所以才轮到自己这个救援投手上场？图尔暗忖巴尼要是真想让阴阳留下，恐怕还得多花点功夫，像是教育其他人少说点难听话，或是尽量把人拴在身边，让他早点习惯这样的相处模式——这点应该已经进行中，除了因为工作而老是跟女友吵架的圣诞，他还真没看过巴尼会跟哪个人分享自己的私人时间。

真是特别。虽然过多的特殊待遇不大恰当，这么做至少可以给僵化太久的队伍一点新刺激，再说这获得特殊待遇的对象，看起来对于拨正队伍朝“异常”那方倾斜得太过火的天秤颇有帮助。

『……我有个问题。』

『如果你想问我今晚有没有空，当然有。问吧！』

『你觉得巴尼什么时候会帮我加薪？我已经加入一年了！』

图尔呆了两秒钟，一秒用来讶异话题转换到他无法预料的地方，另一秒则是惊奇巴尼居然把阴阳藏了一年才介绍给自己认识。

『你很缺钱？负债？』

『不。但我需要多赚点钱。』

看了一眼店门口熟悉的背影，它宣告今天阴阳出现在这里的原因，也透露某种太过诡异的不甘不愿。图尔认为自己有必要思考悬疑元素在他们宛如动作片的人生中突然出现的背后意涵，但这非首要之务。

『你和巴尼提过这件事吗？』

似乎感受到图尔的善意，或从己身经验觉得居高临下不够礼貌，阴阳干脆席地而坐，更正确的描述，他是以一种欠缺安全感的姿态蜷缩身体，下巴抵在双手抱着的膝上。阴阳正沉吟着如何措辞才能表达不满却又不是背后攻击，毕竟巴尼真不加薪也不会让自己少块肉。或许是思考得太过用力，向来警觉性极高的他完全没注意到图尔拚命向上抽搐的嘴角。

阴阳最终只是象征性对门口附近的巴尼扔出一个不满的眼神，图尔点了点头表示了解：

『好吧，继续努力。你知道巴尼有时迟钝的像头笨牛，想办法让他注意到你的迫切需求。不过我还是可以提供点兼差给你。你有什么特长？』

『赚钱。赚钱算吗？』

我问的是特长不是嗜好。图尔心想，但是坐在自己身旁乖乖回话的阴阳的确具备某种能简单赚到钱的特质，例如不会有多少人能预料到，这套着小尺码球鞋的腿可以轻而易举踢碎你的下巴；再来，想必就是这双闪着期盼光芒的眼睛，让从不管队员私事（嘲弄除外）的巴尼，在挣扎一年后还是违背初衷帮对方另辟财源。

老天，你花了多少功夫收买圣诞那个好心的大嘴巴，让他不带着阴阳来找我？这么做又是为了什么？

身分相当队伍参谋的图尔虽然好奇，但不关切这点小事，他更关心的是：这是个强烈希望控制话题走向的问题儿。看似微不足道但确实存在的问题特质，让阴阳成为自己退休后唯一留在队伍中超过半年的新人。再算上巴尼对阴阳的特殊态度，很显然他们的队伍成员终于能回到“六”这个数字，真是个好消息。

……而这家伙绝对不是巴尼喜欢的类型。唔，但也不能不考虑太久没运动的某个部位已经生锈的可能性。

瞥了一眼正等待自己回答的阴阳，从损友的角度，图尔不无可惜却又如释重负的感叹：否则嘴里早就淡出鸟来的巴尼大概会自我放纵踩过那条线，至少比扮演对新人释放大量诡异关切的老大哥要正常得多。毕竟做佣兵的只活在当下，这意味付出是为了收获，绝非为了和政客的良心一样虚无缥缈的爱与和平等等。他也无法想象因此变得软弱的巴尼会是什么搞笑模样，想必不会比现在的自己好到哪里去。

图尔与阴阳的讨论才刚进行到介绍费的比例，巴尼走进来瞪着待在地上的两个人，接着一声不吭把自己带来的人往外拉。图尔不介意这有些罕见的失礼，他盯着阴阳在巴尼臂弯中不悦挣扎的模样，心想观察这种朋友不朋友亲人不亲人的相处模式，跟和辣妹在床上厮混相比似乎有不相上下的趣味。

『说个数字。』

巴尼的话让阴阳的眼睛短暂发亮，但很快就被不耐烦取代。

『我不要你借钱给我。我要多赚点钱。』

『对，我知道。开工了。』

错误的论点就像呕吐物，当你不得不收回时，等同把它放在嘴里咀嚼，滋味自然不会太好。开启回忆模式的图尔却像乐在其中，笑呵呵的表示自己从前下结论时，显然太高估巴尼的反应速度。还是问题出在气氛不对？比如时间、地点和两人世界，缺一不可。中国的孟子说过天时不如地利，地利不如人和，要是三者齐备就能解决问题——接着衍生新的问题。

圣诞一向佩服图尔，不仅是他的使刀技术不亚于自己，也是他的脑袋和观察力在退休那么久后仍维持着惊人的敏锐。但在阴阳因为巴尼受重伤，而巴尼离开驾驶座跑进小边间后的现在，图尔还能碎碎念无关的疯话，这就让圣诞质疑这家伙还能那么悠哉，纯粹是因为他不在这架飞机上。

『你太久没看过巴尼发飙的样子。就像B级电影，他光用拳头就把那个毒贩的脸打烂成意大利肉酱，就因为两只狗！』

『我想你过度延伸巴尼对小动物的爱了。巴尼动怒是因为正常状况下阴阳根本不会跌到动力室底部，还被两只比他更娇小也更快速的动物攻击。可是他宁可当个虐待狂，也不会自己打自己或让你们踹他屁股，瞧，他搞砸了但至少脑子没坏。话说回来，毒贩利用职务之便在那种地方藏毒品、养狗和扔炸弹更不合逻辑。你们好像老是遇到这种状况，哈？』

那枚小炸弹没有引爆整艘游轮算是运气，大概是莱丝承诺的祈祷发生功效了？她真是个幸运女神。圣诞忍不住怀念了一下女友以及她相对正常的思维。和道路的看法不同，圣诞不认为放任炸弹在阴阳身前爆炸是更好的作法，毕竟阴阳根本没有作为人体盾牌的本钱；只是也不能否认，巴尼那种粗暴过头的冲撞掩护根本没经过大脑思考，简直像刚上战场的新手那样愚蠢……哈哈，噢，我忘了！

或许是关心则乱。手机另一端的图尔心想，不论是紧张兮兮的质疑还是现在这种怪异的闷笑，都不大像圣诞的作风。

『老弟，难道你认为巴尼会补上致命一击？他巴不得奄奄一息的人是自己。要是他到现在还没出来，那你们更该担心飞机可能禁不起被巴尼拿来吃大餐，毕竟它年纪大了。』

是啊。回想起现在不是耻笑巴尼的时候，圣诞向后瞥了一眼补充道：我有没有告诉你小边间的墙壁多了一对A罩杯像是巴尼从里头用拳头打出来的？

空气沉默了五秒，图尔再开口时增添了一点听来非常敷衍的同情。

这个嘛，好吧，愿上帝保佑你们。

你这没良心的烂人。圣诞翻了个白眼切断通话，并示意瞠目结舌的道路和凯萨最好别过去火上加油。

※※※

更早以前，也就是飞机起飞后没多久，天就完全亮了，看出去却是灰蒙蒙的一片，有些像水泥浆的颜色。那股凝滞似乎感染到机舱里的气氛，道路和凯萨在巴尼起身时连眼睛都没抬一下，彷佛昨夜的意外消耗他们太多额外的力气，或者这是他们另一种形式的体贴，为了需要休息的伤员保持安静。至于圣诞则在巴尼离座后自动接手驾驶，他将注意力集中在注意飞行状况，甚至没分出一秒钟比个调侃的手势。听力尚未恢复，巴尼仍藉由读唇辨别出圣诞的碎碎念像是“坠机？我他妈的可不想就这么死了！”，他对此无奈的撇撇嘴，其实等同于感谢。

巴尼必须承认，很多时候自己没有认真去听阴阳的每一句话，因为他知道那些抱怨更接近习惯，所以他也根据经验，让那些话从左耳进去，快速穿越内容物不多的头部再从右耳出来。阴阳第一次承认赚钱是需要生活目标时，巴尼甚至为自己的先见之明得意了一下，虽然不久后他就发现，自己对阴阳的了解浅薄到极夸张的程度──亏你总是盯着他！圣诞装模作样的模仿电子仪器的声音：哔哔，这是巴尼罗斯，别名阴阳雷达，I’ll be back。无视他难看的脸色，连图尔都笑得搥桌。

直到现在，阴阳终于没办法和自己抱怨什么，巴尼才明白其实那些抱怨内容不完全是令众人无言以对的牵强理由。

阴阳不只一次强调，因为自己个子比较小所以要是受伤了伤口会比其他人更大，在众目睽睽下巴尼只能和大家一样翻着白眼，忍耐着没说出“我让你受伤过吗？”这近似邀功的话。不过他一度庆幸自己没这么说，毕竟冈纳不只一次在他眼皮底下让阴阳吃足了苦头。

……是啊，即使是冈纳也从未让阴阳伤成这样。

小边间空间并不大，巴尼弓着背坐下后将手放在膝盖上，伸手可及的距离，阴阳苍白平静的脸被阴影覆盖，暖暖的呼息规律的拂上手背，他顿时判断隐藏在染血布条下的伤势其实没想象中严重。就像阴阳说的，视觉效果惊人。巴尼松了口气的同时又腹诽了一句：道路退休后去干特殊化妆说不定能吓破一堆人的胆子，不过可不包括自己。

但这和见识过、更亲身经历过严重五倍以上的伤势显然无关，巴尼仍旧坐在原处，他思考了很久最后提醒自己往后还是得携带耳塞，即使紧急状况下根本来不及用也要有备无患：像现在这样静得让人毛骨悚然的经验，他不想享受第二次。

当你看不见，你就听，生存本能会让最难以察觉的呼吸与步伐声变得清晰可闻；同理可证，当你听不见，视线所及的事物就像透过放大镜呈现，无论你愿不愿意。

数条松脱的染血布蜿蜒在阴阳裸露的脖颈和锁骨附近，像是丛林里常见颜色鲜艳的小蛇，牠们很少嘶嘶地向人示威，却碍眼到无法忽视。当然不能用刀子对付它们的巴尼才刚伸出手就猛然停住，布条没有长出嘴巴咬他一口，倒是阴阳混杂着痛楚与戒备的眼神等同戳了他一刀。

阴阳没功夫去理睬巴尼显而易见的尴尬，他带着凌驾于加薪欲望和痛楚之上的怒气，直接把对方晾着不管。受伤当下没能完全反应过来的疼痛目前席卷了全身，他死命忍耐着那种最要命的痛苦：只差一点点就能昏倒，却让人越来越清醒。巴尼的动作不巧打乱了阴阳控制得不错的呼吸，不过那只坑坑疤疤还染着血迹的粗厚手掌也提醒他巴尼和自己一样是个伤员……而且看起来不怎么好。

简直像个针插。他感觉不到痛？

如果听力正常和心绪稳定至少存在其一，巴尼肯定能发现自己打乱阴阳呼吸的事实。但看在无心之过的份上，老天目前仍旧免除内疚将带来的良心责罚。巴尼盯着阴阳柔和下来的目光，然后是慢慢张合的嘴唇。他没有自觉自己的声量过大，甚至不知道里头充斥太多莫名的情绪，只是说，嘿，再说一次。

「……你没事吧？」

「别客气，我好得很。」

……但是我一点也不好。

阴阳在心里咒骂了这一句，兼具对巴尼的不满与恼怒自己的脆弱。归功精良的装备与众人的合作无间，他已经很久没受过肉绽骨断的伤。面子不重要，但自尊不容许他无视是自我怠惰造成了现在的狼狈，和年龄增长造成的体力衰退无关。上一次像现在这样被疼痛局限活动能力是什么时候？上一次……哼。

巴尼揉眼睛的方式就像用手背草率刷牙，只不过动作的位置改在眼部。整顿过视野，现在他很确定阴阳确实心不在焉，不过脸庞上瞬间恢复的血色让阴阳看起来好多了。犹疑了一眨眼的时间，巴尼还是将落在对方眼睑上的一根头发拿掉。这次没有招来不满，迅速回过神的阴阳眨了眨眼睛，还给他一个“怎么了”的困惑。

「抱歉，我搞砸了。」

「……不关你的事，是我反应太慢。」

「别那么谦虚。那两只狗受过训练，要是谁一脚把我踹下去，我除了被牠们咬断脖子没有第二个下场。」

「我就知道，你满脑子想着逮到机会教训我。」

短短二十四小时内，就发生了两次让巴尼想杀了自己的状况：他在耳际轰轰乱响与周身疼痛中挣扎爬起身，一眼看到慌忙钻到动力室底部的圣诞和倒在那里半身沾染鲜血的阴阳，于是准备逃跑的毒贩和还没反应过来的剩余海盗倒了大楣；阴阳没有责怪自己造成的意外，那有点刁钻的回答和笑容还成功让他变成一个澈底的烂人，即使那该死的龌龊念头只出现了一瞬间。

他喃喃自语：「我没那个意思，至少当时没有。」

「什么？」

「我想保护你。」

……就是这样。

和阴阳做过后巴尼曾想过无数次他们的关系会发生什么变化、对他视为生存意义的战斗会造成什么影响，但同伴、朋友、床伴或其他什么都好，那一瞬间他根本没想那么多，而他做出的掩护甚至超出了所谓战斗狂的本能之上。因为傻子才会扑上去用肉身挡炸弹（偏偏放任不管造成的伤害可能还小点），蠢到极点的人才会对一个实力不亚于自己的高手说出“保护”这个词。

特别是这个高手和他一样先天欠缺浪漫细胞。

「──我不需要你保护。你觉得我需要保护？因为我个头小力量不够……你认为我是个累赘？」

「嘿，嘿！放轻松点。」巴尼瞪着呼吸紊乱的阴阳，没来得及把话读完就伸手制止对方挣扎起身的动作。那比自己削瘦得多的肩膀整个在颤抖，不知是因为气愤还是疼痛。「我对你的尺寸和贡献都没有意见。你掩护我的次数绝对超出想象……」

「你“保护”我而我做到的是“掩护”？」

棒极了。巴尼叹气。那就让很少晒太阳的腋下做做日光浴吧，如果举手投降能解决！

「别怀疑你的耳朵，它没什么问题！搞清楚，你才是那个问题。」

……还有，他补充：那个问题当然是我的问题。

正打算使出擒拿的阴阳貌似难以理解的瞪大了眼睛，对巴尼来说不造成其他伤害又能制住阴阳的最佳机会总算来到。对，即使感觉到阴阳已不由自主乖乖躺平，他却颇费了点力气才从对方细的像可以一手扭断的颈子上离开。隔着一堆布条和狗间接接吻的感觉其实不怎么样，巴尼抽身坐回原处的时候不禁感叹：自制力这东西有时真他妈讨厌。

所谓吵架时空气中弥漫着火药味，毕竟只是文学上的形容，至少巴尼现在只能嗅到自己一身臭汗与慢慢加强存在感的血腥味。他轻而易举让阴阳躺回原处，大概将力气耗尽的阴阳索性闭着眼睛，长睫毛像在雨中挣扎飞舞的蝴蝶，疲惫的随着呼吸颤动。为了不再引起反应，巴尼打消了碰触它们的念头，至于那柔软苍白的嘴唇，更是想都不敢想。

巴尼无法理解，阴阳的思考模式为什么会将“被保护”与“弱者”画上等号，即使他总不服输。问题是，一个让全体队员活在毁容阴影里的搏击高手，根本没有作为弱者的条件，还有比这更明显的事吗？

不过巴尼倒是很清楚阴阳接下来会怎么做。来吧，他想，还动得了就尽管动手。

没错，依阴阳的性格，接下来至少是一拳或一脚，即使他们都清楚这个举动将让某个伤员再次失去意识，但至少能出口气。某种程度上他们都是瞻前不顾后的人，阴阳追着自己设下的目标，他嘛，没其他更重要的事了，那就在还跑得动的时候跟着跑吧，对，继续从认识开始就在做的工作。只可惜这个耗费他不少脑力才得到的结论稍不小心就会表达错误，试图解释又会像刚才那样引来暴怒……

「……巴尼。」

……还真的来了。他为接下来激烈却想必毫不欢愉的肢体接触摇摇头：「我以为你睡着了。」

「我有东西要给你。」

是啊，一个拳头？巴尼挑了挑眉，为了这难得又怪异的礼貌。阴阳在这个时候睁开眼睛，里头看不见一丁点怒气：「……放在我上衣暗袋里。」

呆了好几秒还反应不过来的巴尼，在阴阳艰难的伸手打算自行取出后，总算回过神来。他从阴阳的口袋里拿出一张折得很整齐的纸，表面已被血迹浸染。

阴阳露出了稍带歉意的眼神，跟不上这迅速转变的巴尼只能猜测这张纸确实很重要，让明显不爽到极点的阴阳还是能公事公办。他转过身，将纸的一角用手指固定在墙上，另一手小心翼翼揭开被血迹沾黏在一起的部分。

这是什么？巴尼问，你的医药费收据？

驾驶座上的圣诞觉得脸部肌肉酸痛得非常难过，但知道阴阳的听力很正常的他，完全不想让自己的脸被那只可爱的快乐脚踢残，于是继续选择憋笑。虽然距离更近，不了解内情又只听见巴尼大嗓门的道路和凯萨面面相觑。道路犹豫地取出自己认识的最好心理医生的名片，把玩着特殊子弹的凯萨一脸不满：我女友说巴尼说的话让她感动！这家伙有什么好？于是道路转过头默默把名片塞给他。

然后是第一个A罩杯。

圣诞一脸惊吓瞪着小边间墙上那个漂亮的凸起，五秒后转过头，小心地尽可能降低飞行高度。当然，如果这时候他就知道稍后会凑满一对A罩杯，他或许不会把太多时间花在和图尔电话闲聊，而是他妈的直接迫降在海面让里头的两个人慢慢“交流”。

纯属无心之过。巴尼脑中嗡的一响与不可避免的昏眩造成了他对初恋情人（飞机）的暴力相向。巴尼猛地转过头，已经坐起身的阴阳脸上带着失去血色却异样精神奕奕的微笑，苍白光影笼罩着他，和画纸上线条浓烈色彩艳丽的女性笑容形成强烈对比。

「我的委托人要我把这张画交给你。」

阴阳瞇了瞇那双光彩流转的眸子，将接下来这句话说得很慢，很清楚：

「她说她很想念你。」

TBC=


	4. Problem 4

Problem 4

他们是佣兵，拿钱然后解决问题。

他们不是正义使者，因为世界能维持基本和平，几乎要归功于他们更热衷于为彼此制造问题。

巴尼的脑袋像一团浆糊——很久以前小学老师史宾生太太也这样评论过。但惊愕所造成的思绪混乱，和不知道怎么从五个头十四只脚算出湖边老人各养了几只狗和鸭子，两者之间毕竟存在至少一个银河系宽的差距。巴尼瞪着阴阳，后者在他曾令不少剽悍敌人瑟瑟发抖的瞪视下，仍带着若无其事的微笑，证明了能和“不爽”相抗衡的情绪并非只限“更加不爽”。

凭借血液黏在墙面上的画纸在地心引力招唤下无声跌落地面，打破了僵局。彷佛被画上的笑脸感染，巴尼拾起它时目光一下子温和下来，手指捏着的力道谨慎小心，彷佛那张画纸比蜻蜓翅膀还脆弱百倍。

……不老实的家伙。

阴阳眨着眼将目光移向机舱顶，上头当然什么也没有。

「这是怎么回事？珊卓雇用你……你去了维莲娜岛？」

巴尼回过神时发现阴阳已敛下那抹神采奕奕到十分欠揍的笑意，他顺着阴阳飘高的视线看过去，却只捕捉到机舱一角覆满灰尘的蜘蛛网。被接连而来的问题拉回了注意力，阴阳其实不确定等自己把经过说清楚后，巴尼可能会有什么反应。明明知道现在不是时候，他仍选择这个时间点完成委托。没办法，麻烦事积累的太多了，能解决一个是一个吧。

……不然就是失血过多的关系。阴阳心想，他绝不承认智力水平会传染。

「我一直在找退休后养老的地方。」

「什么？」

「那里不能太冷，我讨厌下雪。要有好看的风景而不是墓碑一样的高楼大厦，不过居民和观光客也不能太多。最重要的是物价越低越好——不过我忘了提醒我雇用的掮客，别推荐我们轰炸过的小岛。」

事实上也不能全怪那名掮客。对上巴尼脸上浮现的似曾相识的呆愣表情，阴阳回想起几个月前，自己和掮客在满目疮痍的迷你海关前面面相觑，那不停在电话里强调“有钱好办事的人间仙境”的可怜家伙甚至比巴尼更傻眼百倍。

但当他们驾车穿越市区，却没能看到类似的混乱状况，只是气氛有些微妙。那时阴阳猜测一个迷你岛国的内战大概不值得流入情报市场，不过治安太混乱的地方他当然不会考虑。一面开车一面解释完全没听说政变内乱之类消息的掮客老兄在一座废墟前突然紧急煞车，阴阳讶异的看着显然是不用大脑的疯狂破坏所留下的遗迹，还来不及思索一切为什么那么眼熟，一道婀娜身影朝车子走了过来。

于是他瞬间明白自己来到了什么地方。

阴阳从不过度自我苛求，再说天知道他为什么要记住这座让自己做白工的小岛叫什么名字？上一次来到这里，他绝大部分的时间都以佣兵的身分在漆黑的地下通道中钻来钻去，唯一看得到的东西只有满坑满谷的敌人，要是这样能认出一切那还真是见鬼了。虽然如此，有人只凭离去前匆匆一照面就记起他来自哪里，或许这就是用心与不用心的分别吧。

扔下了兀自叨念着“这座岛发生了什么事为什么一点消息都没传出来”的掮客，阴阳和那个叫珊卓的女孩进了一间小酒馆。他们在同一张桌子前坐下，看着酒馆老板自动以恭敬的态度不断送上饮料菜肴，直到桌面被填满。

阴阳开始觉得尴尬起来，毕竟和她接触的人是巴尼和圣诞。对她来说，自己应该就和陌生人没什么两样；话说回来，他同样没什么兴趣和圣诞形容“让巴尼看傻了”的拉丁美女进行浪漫的烛光晚餐。

没有东西比生命更值钱。阴阳是这么想的，他对面的女孩则把自幼生长的家乡提到比生命更高的位置上。

『你觉得这座岛如何？』

『很好。一切看来都在恢复中。』

『我叔叔回来接管了我父亲的位子。先前他反对父亲和那个叫蒙罗的美国人合作，结果不得不逃到国外。他是个好人，很为人民着想。』

而且想必和美国那边的一些官员关系不错。综合内乱消息被澈底封锁、市区秩序井然以及他们破坏的地方都在迅速重整这三者来看，巴尼承诺的“永远守护”大概反映他的真实年龄——动作缓慢，更惨的是绝对抵不上政治力量。谁叫他还在养伤呢？阴阳由衷的为巴尼惋惜。虽然那家伙还是没打算用加薪之类的条件弥补自己做白工的损失。

但对上那双漾着幸福快乐光芒的眼睛，阴阳瞬间决定自己还是别说破的好。只是随着他打算在岛上购置产业而又和珊卓做了几次接触，阴阳渐渐发现，这个看似弱不禁风的女孩能在前美国高级特工与父亲部属的层层监视控制下透过“教堂先生”放出任务并雇用到巴尼，除了勇气、不怕死之外必然还拥有某些东西。

例如他的队友们普遍缺乏的特质——道德也算，不过答案是智慧。

『蒙罗想把这座岛变成毒品基地，但他不知道这里有稀土矿，而我们的经济海域也被专家评估具有蕴藏石油的可能性。』

『上天赐予的宝藏。』

『是的。不过拥有宝藏却没有守护它的力量，那倒不如用它交换别的东西。人民虽然无法成为大富翁，至少可以安稳的生活。』

阴阳点了点头，从她温柔但坚毅的神情，稍微体会到巴尼喜欢这个女孩的原因。总之和聪明人相处是愉快的，再说由于珊卓的关系，让他在岛上安排退休收入来源时省了不少钱。要是圣诞大概会夸耀自己的男性魅力吧？但阴阳很清楚，她拨空协助自己的理由只是看在巴尼的面子上。

基于投桃报李的心态，阴阳不只一次想和巴尼提醒珊卓对他的想念，或是这个倔到骨子里的女孩想制衡美方势力，却又根本不愿意动用巴尼以自己从未见过的大方态度留给她的巨款。（真奇怪，显然巴尼完全没发现，他到底在忙些什么？）但众人的不断调侃已经让巴尼澈底陷入闹别扭的可悲状态，一提起珊卓或维莲娜岛就等着被修理。

为了尚未成功的加薪大业，阴阳只能带着聊胜于无的歉疚置身事外，最多自费雇用一些游走于合法边缘但比政府更派得上用场的“专家”协助珊卓，或是当最不怕死的圣诞在众人戏谑笑声中第一千零一次炒冷饭时保持沉默。

应该不明就里的图尔对此露出了诡异的微笑：『看来你们好像习惯给彼此特殊待遇？』

没错。阴阳端详着图尔额外提供给他的任务数据，一面思索要接下哪个任务才能打平支出一面回话：『要是你付我薪水，我也会对你一样好，甚至更好。』

这倒是真的。他不忘在心里补上这一句。毕竟图尔从不会啰啰嗦嗦问东问西。

这只除了担心收藏的酒被喝光以外应该天不怕地不怕的老狐狸，瞬间正襟危坐语气诚恳：『不，真的。我无福消受。』

阴阳奇怪地瞪着对方，图尔却又开始呵呵笑了起来，用“巴尼一定开始怀念起你的加薪要求所以加把劲”这种连三岁小孩都不信的话题来转移注意力。基于奇妙的第六感，阴阳在收回问句的同时，打消了和图尔商量怎么和巴尼提起珊卓现状的念头。

抵不过巴尼的死缠烂打加入队伍，大概是他人生当中做过最自找麻烦的事；而答应珊卓转交这张画给巴尼，名列第二应该当之无愧。

那时珊卓噙着恰到好处的微笑淡淡的说：我很想念他，但我知道他不会再来这里。我习惯了做出决定就不回头的男人，就和我父亲一样。

代表全体伙伴，阴阳为那个f开头的词汇干脆利落的笑；即使他不是巴尼，也能解读出珊卓话语里小小的报复意味：你不愿意留下来，我也不见得只能一辈子等着你。后悔了是吗？别把人瞧扁了。

……而且她还是希望能再见到巴尼。是这个意思吧？

阴阳没有迟疑，因为他找不到理由拒绝这个委托。巴尼尴尬着老脸想逃跑还得装作漫不在乎的样子，光想就知道肯定非常好玩，何况这或许会是个争取加薪的好筹码。

但他完全没想到，同样的话由自己嘴里说出来和其他人会有这么大的差距。全世界都认为巴尼逃跑了，从那座岛和珊卓身边；巴尼那个大小眼的家伙却只对他动粗，并且气急败坏澄清——用那种方式。

而他还是找不到理由拒绝。

那天凌晨，阴阳没有惊动巴尼而把自己打理好后弄上车。虽然这是件值得自我称赞一番的作为，可惜他没有半点可浪费的余力。想到目前待在垃圾桶里的那件被怪力毁损到无法缝补的上衣，没把珊卓的画随身携带的庆幸顿时分散了不少难以启齿的疼痛。钱买不到的东西最贵，尤其是充满心意的礼物，而这份礼物几乎要毁在自己手里。

为什么会变成这样？出了什么问题？

阴阳摸摸额头发现烧退了，他确认了第二次，发现全身上下都感到疼痛的自己没有意识不清的可能性，这个事实比刚才一闪而逝的疯狂想法还致命。

但是他确实是这样想的。一向很诚实（只是不一定说得出口）的阴阳像计算酬劳分配比例般默默盘算：要是昨天自己开门见山直接把珊卓的情况说清楚，结果肯定不会是他和巴尼两个人在地板上翻滚。好吧，不管巴尼为什么发疯，自己一样免不了有责任。

但是巴尼就不能在哀叹宝刀已老的同时也表现出符合六开头岁数的举动吗？像是清心寡欲什么的。除此之外阴阳没有其他抱怨，一如他从不质疑自己为何总是设下不知道追不追得到的目标。瞪着后照镜，他只是用力将黑色上衣的拉链拉高，直到颈子被完整掩盖住。

现在的阴阳倒是不必担心还有几个未褪尽的瘀痕残留，毕竟颈子大部分都处于血肉模糊的状态。他不着痕迹的忍下再度跳动起来的疼痛，无声抱怨：美国人总是用最粗鲁的方法解决问题。

听完阴阳简略解释为什么会去维莲娜岛以及和珊卓接触的始末，巴尼没有表现更激烈的不满，反倒是僵直不动。与其说他看起来像在整理思绪，不如说有个隐形的蛇发魔女对他施展了石化魔力。

「所以你打算留在维莲娜岛。」

缓慢吐了口长气，巴尼似乎没注意到阴阳讶异的目光。这个全力打扰伤员休息并涉嫌加重其伤势的大个子看起来非常疲倦，前所未有。让阴阳有“切身之痛”的怪物般体力似乎消失无踪，而倦怠和颓然正像侵蚀一般人一样侵蚀着巴尼。或许是反差过于巨大，阴阳忽略了对方目光中最需要严加警戒的成分。

「……听过狡兔三窟吗？那是其中一个。」

话说得好听。阴阳心想，事实上他已经打算将投注在维莲娜岛的大量金钱当作丢进了许愿池，用来祈祷自己不会再有机会和珊卓面对面。巴尼脸色愈发难看，显然没识破他的言不由衷。

「很好。你付钱给图尔多介绍工作给你，也为了这件事？」

被摆了一道。

图尔的多嘴和欠缺职业道德让阴阳澈底无语，同时决定回去后至少要将酬劳中属于封口费的部分拿回来。不过首要之务应该是扭正巴尼歪曲的思路。换作队伍里的任何一个人大概都能听出巴尼这句话里尖锐的酸味，然后感叹自己居然跟了这么一个脑细胞正伴随颜面神经一起坏死的老大。

「我为我自己打算，不是为了珊卓。」阴阳停顿了一下，「当然也不关你的事。」

巴尼一声不吭，但他的眼神看起来简直像要咬人。巴尼自觉脑袋从此刻起由悲惨的浆糊变成了令人烦躁的蜂巢，不过这不稀奇：多数扯上阴阳的事思考都派不上用场，从以前到现在都是。

阴阳从来不是只能活在战场上的人，这点从巴尼把人拉进队伍的那一刻就明白，但他确实没料到在战场之外的地方，对方几乎不需要自己照料。不习惯流浪散漫却和他一样没有家的阴阳，还不到一年就迅速习惯了艰巨的任务，以及比这个更糟糕的疯狂队友和无聊的美国生活，而且还有余裕对加薪这件事充分做到锲而不舍。

多亏道路重复播放的耳朵苦命回忆录始终言犹在耳，即使战斗完累个半死，巴尼还有心情心平气和的问：你赚了钱要拿来买什么？附豪宅、泳池或跑车的金发女郎吗？那你能在百货公司的芭比娃娃陈列区至少找到一打。

似乎看在他上身破破烂烂鲜血淋漓的份上，那时阴阳没有利用手中的弹性绷带上演绞杀戏码（巴尼知道他做得到）。不仅如此，他止血裹伤的力道倒是与扭断敌人颈骨的凌厉干脆截然不同。巴尼觉得很新鲜，所以他无视圣诞怪异的目光继续扮演无助的伤员，并没有告诉阴阳这点小伤造成的疼痛对自己来说就像被蚊子叮了几口，不值得小心对待。

你想要的东西用钱就买得到吗？

看着那双明亮却显得有点迷茫的眼睛，巴尼没再说什么。但过了几天，他就将阴阳介绍给图尔认识。

阴阳私下接任务时巴尼当然不可能还跟着，事实上他很快发现，自己要图尔谨慎介绍工作的“建议”根本多此一举，再怎么样队伍中最值得担心的人也不会是阴阳。有外快可赚后，传进耳朵的关于酬劳的抱怨果然减少了，但也没有完全消失，毕竟还有像圣诞那样唯恐天下不乱的人会不时提醒阴阳该要钱了。圣诞的理由很他妈的搞笑：这又不是你一个人的乐趣。

那时巴尼哑口无言，哑口无言的理由却在数年后的现在才知道。更糟的是他没办法把话说得更明白了，所以阴阳根本不懂，或是根本没听进去。

「你想脱队，那就跟我有关。」

巴尼懒得掩饰连自己也觉得过火的咬牙切齿，阴阳更无法顾虑到压抑惊愕。他瞪大了那双黑白分明的眼睛，里头彷佛有什么一闪而过，巴尼不得不推断那有极大可能是心虚。

阴阳蓦然放松了抿紧的嘴唇，稍稍恢复的血色很快从上头褪下。

「我没有。我才不像你。」

「别转移焦点，你这招比圣诞吟得出口的诗还老掉牙。」

「拜托，」阴阳撇了撇嘴角，像个孩子般表示不满。「是谁在逃避？我还在这里，你却连珊卓没动过你一分钱都不知道。」

阴阳说着慢慢站起身，迅速碰触到巴尼的手---巴尼以为他又要故技重施，但阴阳这次的目标却是巴尼捏着的画纸。得手后他扬了扬纸张，表示一个明确的讯息：这个对你来说更重要，我知道。

于是巴尼目前比蜘蛛丝还纤细的理智线无声无息地断了。

「这是我跟你的问题所以别再提珊卓！难道我干你的时候叫的是她的名字？！」

巴尼的拳头正停留在小边间墙上出现的第二个洞里，它和回想不起来是什么时候出现的第一个洞呈现未经计算却浑然天成的平行，目测它们的尺寸和《生化危机》的女主角Milla Jovovich的上围相差无几。巴尼欣赏那个辣妹，尤其是她招牌的回旋踢，而且现在的他大概也需要有个人往自己脑袋上踢一下。

和拳击同时发出的吼声彷佛还跟着漫天飞舞的灰尘在空气中晃荡，他在阴阳彷佛被击中痛处的冰冷怒视下不禁下意识补充了一句：不会吧？

从看到珊卓的画后便持续了好一阵子的耳鸣并没有消退，不过不必读唇巴尼也知道阴阳在说什么。

给我滚出去。

诡异的是，巴尼一瞬间居然觉得阴阳快笑出来了。

※※※

和某个没良心的烂人通话完毕后，圣诞除了肩负在巴尼打烂飞机前让飞机继续航行的重责大任，当然也得和道路、凯萨共同面对与他们无关却又不能坐视不管的要命状况。

早一步知道巴尼和阴阳做过什么好事，圣诞原本可以免除不必要的惊吓，但某些听来大事不妙的关键词伴随巴尼逐渐提升的怒气频频出现，让他不禁好奇起老被众人合作无间的玩笑话戏弄着玩的阴阳到底说了什么，能把老奸巨猾的巴尼惹得跳脚。接着呢？一对A罩杯在墙壁上闪闪发亮，真相摊在大家面前——忘了，少了冈纳。但那家伙八成只会说一句“喔，他们搞在一起了？”然后耸耸肩。对巴尼的决定，冈纳总是特别宽容。

其实道路和凯萨也差不多，至少他们现在都把张大的嘴闭了起来，和阴阳一向比较有交情的道路甚至果断地将心理医生的备用名片撕成两半。

凯萨不可置信：你觉得他们没救了？

道路摇头：不，他们根本不需要这个。

愣了几秒钟后凯萨拍拍一脸惆怅的道路，不过也没说出“我陪你去找心理医生”之类的话。就像买了套子才想起现任老婆、女友和她们的姐妹们都住在武器库里。shit！早就来不及了。

可见期待巴尼和阴阳这两个正常人朝不正常迈进是众人的共识，不论以什么途径。说到向心力，那大概是这支队伍唯一拥有的美德。

可惜的是，巴尼和阴阳的问题要是大伙鼓掌通过就能解决，大概Bruce Willis也能用一头飘逸的秀发代言lux洗发乳了。天啊，巴尼真是个垃圾！圣诞摸了摸自觉仍颇为茂盛的头顶，无声感叹：但站在男人的立场，前面当然要加上“值得钦佩”。

阴阳原先只打算坐下喘口气，不过他想自己大概晕了几十秒钟。恢复意识时他已经躺回身为重伤伤员应该乖乖躺着的位置。巴尼看起来很想把拳头往他脸上砸，阴阳见状顿时怀念起不久前这家伙自我质疑时的表情。

……既然不是作贼心虚，那就只能赞同图尔的意见归为老年痴呆吧。

巴尼当然不知道阴阳脑袋里正转着什么念头，否则他“马上”会做点什么而不是坐着不动。但至少他分辨出对方眼底淡淡的惋惜远比刚才的愤怒要真实的多，所以他又一次踩中越南战士举世闻名的陷阱，不知道是为了报复过去二十四小时中发生的一切，或纯粹想看他自打耳光，还是两者皆有。

比年老逼近更深沉的挫败感瞬间席卷而上。在巴尼看来，至少那玩意直来直往，不玩难缠的迂回战术。

「我不知道你想干嘛。」巴尼烦躁的试图将挫败感抛到一边，并且终于想到该把声音压低：「还是其实你现在就想回忆一下我叫的是谁的名字？」

「那又不是我的本名。」阴阳轻声喘气，岁月在眼角和嘴角留下的痕迹因为疼痛而变得更明显，不过这就是真实活着的人，再说这也丝毫不能妨碍那双湿漉漉的眼睛里让人投降的光芒，它告诉你擅长绕圈子的人当然也擅长解读别人绕的圈子：「还有你误会了。钱永远不嫌多，所以我不会离队。」

「然后？」

「……一切维持原状。」

你想要这个。就这样？！

巴尼痛恨像从赤道瞬间移动到北极熊雪白故乡的快、狠、准变化，他可不认为心脏洗桑拿浴能爽到哪里去。但当然了，这是阴阳一贯的攻击风格，只是拿来应付自己人未免太过火了点。

「所以你东拉西扯，只是想确定一切会维持原状而且我真的不想也不会再踏上维莲娜岛一步？」

「别往自己脸上贴金，那又不关我的事。」

「好吧，走着瞧。」巴尼抽搐着嘴角——虽然看不大出来，但确实是心情愉快的那种。不过他的眼神却似曾相识，通常巴尼在战场上露出这种眼神，表示敌人即将倒大楣了，最近一次的那几个就获得了不属于夸饰修辞的真正“毁容”。

阴阳只来得及一呆，一只手掌猛然摀住了嘴，将那柔软微凉的触感和痛呼声同时被压在掌心底下。巴尼俯身重重吻咬着藏在乱七八糟止血布条下的伤口，然后下移到难得从层层上衣后面露面的薄韧锁骨，甚至没有放过疑似骨折的那一部分。很明显他身下的人无计可施，大概也正在后悔把所有的力气都用在把他耍着玩上头，管他的。但那和求饶差不多意义的颤抖迅速地消除了巴尼的怒气，取而代之的是在这个年龄已很少大肆勃发的欲望。

哦，他的确是跟不上时代变动的老家伙，不过他可不讨厌这小小的改变。

巴尼又一次运用值得骄傲的自制力从阴阳身上离开，在迅速按住伤处的阴阳的脸上，他只看出了疼痛和强作若无其事的惊慌失措，就像一不注意被门夹了尾巴的猫。

「……你想死只需要说一声，不必打这个肮脏伤口的主意。」

「别担心，它一定比我家里的大部分东西都还干净得多。」

巴尼伸出手，这次只轻轻抚摸对方还不住颤动的眼睫毛，比那个晚上更小心得多。

「就像你说的，我们都有各自的问题。但我会一次解决它们。」

所以别太嚣张了。他补充：我不会对不需要保护的人手下留情。

阴阳慢慢放松了紧绷着的背脊，接着勉力回给巴尼一个不大可爱的手势。后者以饱餐后狮子的姿态悠悠哉哉擦去嘴角沾染的血迹，装作什么都没看见。

走出小边间回到驾驶座旁，巴尼发现圣诞手叉着腰站在那里。他看了看外头熟悉的建筑物，从圣诞手中接过飞行日志：「飞机什么时候降落的？」

「刚降落没多久。」

圣诞出乎意料简洁的回答让巴尼挑了挑眉，他转过身，道路和凯萨站在后面。道路显得有点欲言又止，凯萨直截了当开口：「嘿，巴尼！你会帮阴阳加薪吗？」

「不会！为什么？」

巴尼翻着白眼转过头，圣诞脸上快爆发的大笑让他及时侧身躲过凯萨的一踹，道路的那脚则失准踢中膝窝。沉默一秒后，三个男人同时发出的轰笑声简直快把驾驶舱的玻璃震破，唯一没笑的巴尼黑着脸，却什么也没问就让道路和凯萨离开送阴阳下飞机到医院。剩下连眼泪都快笑出来的圣诞瘫在副驾驶座上，好一会才平复呼吸：「噢，别那样看我。你是老大！我永远站在你这边！最多在阴阳伤好了打算扁你一顿的时候替他抓着你。」

「……为什么？」

圣诞装模作样抛了个媚眼：「为了教训坏男人啊，你这值得钦佩的垃圾。」

巴尼没有反驳，却以园艺专家的姿态迅速从圣诞头顶扯走一撮头发。

重述完自己和巴尼的对话（当然省略了媚眼），圣诞用力添上一句：现在可以把“值得钦佩”拿掉。坐在对面的阴阳默默用咖啡匙搅拌着越南咖啡，炼乳的香气飘散开来，对离开故乡很久的他来说是值得怀念的味道。图尔和圣诞似乎都对甜食没什么兴趣，他们盯着休养了数个月因而很少露面的阴阳，一时很难判断对方难看的脸色是因为大病初愈或是为了某个压根不值得钦佩的垃圾。

圣诞一摊手，不知为何大有视死如归的气概：

「好吧，我先前就在想，要是我们的生活是部播到一半还不知道结局的电影，接下来要有什么精采发展，应该是你又挂彩或被什么人抓走才对。」

图尔闻言露出分不清是想笑还是无奈的表情，圣诞做出一个“只是实话实说”的脸部动作，同时也不着痕迹地将椅子向后退。

表面上看不出来，但现在就连杯子里冰块互相敲击的声音都让阴阳感到烦躁：

「……我不会接只有疯子才接的任务，更不会自己一个人深入险地确认情况，为什么会被抓走？」

「哦，没错。」图尔叹气：「那你只能跟大家去把人救出来了。当然又没有酬劳。」

放下长柄被捏弯的咖啡匙，阴阳很不情愿地承认巴尼似乎总是对的。

就像他是巴尼的问题，那家伙同样不可能让自己闲着。

TBC=


	5. Problem 5

Problem 5

关于生死的问题他们意见不合，但这和他们撂倒所有挡路的敌人的共识没有冲突。

一个人的品味可以从各方面体现。很特别的，图尔对气味的敏锐度远胜于其他感官。这是为什么他在战场上能够凭借几不可闻的硝烟气味察觉暗处敌人的存在；退休后，更能充分利用这项天赋在酒吧里把妹。

大部分女人喜欢心思细腻的男人，一夜情的对象最好也能分辨出自己的香水气味和其他女人的些许差异。哦，她们希望自己独一无二？他不清楚。即使他能洞悉所有在战场上生存的法则，也无法洞悉这样的生物。

但难以理解并非是女人的专利。

图尔在装着廉价咖啡粉的马克杯里注入热水后搅拌，他从散落的图纸与图纸间找到一块露出的木质桌面，将这杯冲淡空气里不少尘土、火药和汗水气味的深褐色液体放下。

杯子和桌面接触的声音让阴阳从沉思中回过神来。数日前关于无酬工作的怒气已经从他眼里消失；而言语和态度中，也找不到在圣诞等人身上能发现的焦急不安。图尔有些惆怅的发现，对方又回到心口不一、你不知道他脑子里正转着什么的状态。

尚未彼此了解之前，他们对东方人拥有的刻板印象就是这样。（混熟后阴阳老实不客气的反击：你们这群身高和自大程度成正比的家伙。巴尼则若无其事：对，我知道你是我们当中最谦虚的一个。）相处数年下来，阴阳证明了他的东方特质并不妨碍融入队伍以及给予大家乐趣，他甚至改变了某个史上最无药可救的老顽固，或许该说他们彼此影响。

但事态又有了改变。

图尔不认为阴阳的变化能用担忧概括，不过无论理由为何，他确实默默在盘算什么。于是多年来总是淡定目送巴尼玩命的图尔，头一次为生死不明的老友祈祷：

你他妈最好活着回来收拾烂摊子。

「我猜你不想喝啤酒？」

阴阳点点头端起杯子喝了一口，瞬间露出一个努力克制反胃的表情。这和刚认识时图尔请他喝珍藏的高级伏特加得到的反应如出一辙——那可是连老俄都梦寐以求的正统生命之水。

对，但阴阳总是好恶分明。图尔笑瞇瞇的接受“这是什么鬼东西”的指责眼神，心头沉甸甸的压力似乎减退了些许，只可惜他的快活并未进一步感染给对方。

「如何？」

阴阳抽出一张纸，指着上头用红笔标记的部分：「美国官方的公开数据说信道长度只有八百公尺而且一路到底。但我看了通风和供电设备的规模，根本没那么简单。」

「我也这么想，」图尔叹气：「这条连接加州和墨西哥的地底单行通道恐怕已经发展成蚁巢了。」

阴阳瞪着眼前杯子里的褐色液体，彷佛它的滋味能透过视觉持续影响他：

「……什么样的白痴会自己一个人闯进去勘查情况？」

上了你的那个。图尔心想。当然，将阴阳怒气勃发的样子看在眼里，他并没有说出口来。用烟斗敲了敲一桌散乱的图纸，他借着这个举动转移话题：

「你要边境一带的地质图和下水道系统图做什么？」

「我在猜地道延伸的范围。不管是谁控制了那里，他们都不可能大费周章凿通岩层；至于下水道和排水沟，对那些人来说是加州政府免费帮他们弄好的逃生通道，当然我们也可以利用。」

……真不可思议。盯着那双亮晶晶的眼睛，图尔咧嘴微笑：世界上大概只有某个叫巴尼罗斯的蠢蛋会带着那只烂戒指而不是这个人到处走。差点忘了，那家伙还是他们的老大。可见物以类聚这句话多少有点道理。

「他们至少该弄个有脑袋的家伙当加州州长。好吧，我想我跟错人了，和你相比巴尼实在不够聪明。」

这个赞美并没有让阴阳心情好转，他撇撇嘴不置可否：

「我不擅长动脑筋，我只是习惯陷阱战。挖陷阱的第一要诀就是避免自己死在里头。」

「总之你让我学到一课。呼，令人安心，不是吗？就算我现在挂了，这个没计划的队伍也不会有什么大问题。」

阴阳对上图尔坦然的表情，眉头紧皱：「……这是你所有笑话中最难笑的一个。」

「别这样，伙伴。」图尔悠哉吐烟，他的表情就像面对一个妙龄裸女——除了愉快、期待，当然还有一丁点对于力有未逮的紧张：「我只是准备好了。你知道，早在你加入之前。世界上最快乐的事情就是如愿以偿。这是我个人的选择，不代表没准备好就有什么问题。」

「……我知道。」

短暂沉默后，阴阳再度埋首于“猜测工作”，图尔看着天花板，在氤氲的烟雾中陷入思考。

「……你现在还是把赚钱当成人生目标吗？」

「对。也许世上有比金钱更值得追求的东西，但在它出现前都不会改变。」

「“也许有”，是吗？」

察觉到这句话中清楚的调侃意味，阴阳仍旧没有抬头：「钱比什么都重要。我为钱搏命，可以不在乎死活，但我在乎你们的。我了解你的想法，图尔。还有记得没人希望你死。」

这句话让图尔像拟态成枯枝的昆虫般僵直在椅子上。

老天，他当然记得。在战场上倒下的伙伴们、跳河前凝视着自己的女人、所有死去了还活着的面孔，老天……看在蜂蜜、草莓和冰淇淋分上……好吧。真糟糕，从天窗透入的阳光太强烈了。

图尔用手掌覆盖眼睛。从阴阳的角度，只能看到披垂的长发似乎正微微晃动。

「谢了。」他简短的说。

嘴角轻轻上扬，阴阳再度开始移动手中的铅笔。但笔尖和纸张接触的沙沙声响很快失去稳定的节奏。

「……图尔，你认为巴尼……」

「噢，这很重要。」图尔慌忙坐正，对着一脸困惑的阴阳连连摇手。「听我说，这个问题得排在第四位：等你救出巴尼、把他打进医院、榨干他钱包里每一块钱之后再问。」

方才的惆怅气氛已不复存在，图尔恢复从容悠哉态度，乐呵呵的补充：「巴尼需要思考。我说过，控制他脸部的那些僵硬细菌八成早就钻进他脑袋里了。这是为什么他会老是做蠢事的原因。」

联想到目前状况的阴阳翻了个白眼：「和谁比都一样，巴尼的脑子根本有洞。」他边说边做出一个挑衅的表情，然后将大拇指向下轻蔑的一比。

针对这个，巴尼有他的看法：认识阴阳以前，他没想过拍拍一个对自己示威的人的头。

希望巴尼别又蠢了。图尔想，如果他到现在还这么做的话。

「很好。我总算知道为什么你没有煞到我。」

「你不要命了。但是这里没有辣妹送你一程。」

不知何时出现在门口的圣诞接了话，整个人看来像在沙地上滚了一圈般灰头土脸。他拖着脚步走近桌子，随手抓起阴阳的杯子喝了一大口，瞬间充斥口腔的诡异滋味让他险些吐了出来，几滴咖啡甚至溅在纸上。

阴阳并不计较圣诞没礼貌的举动，他同情的拉了张椅子，让这个精疲力尽而且在味觉上又受到恐怖打击的伙伴坐下。圣诞满怀感激接受了这番好意，虽然脸上表情仍旧纠结万分。

「你制造了地狱，又一次！图尔，你能告诉我这团屎是什么屎吗？」

「这里可没有星巴克。好吧，不喜欢地狱我也可以给你天堂。解决了？」

图尔不知从哪里变出一罐还沁着水珠的啤酒丢给圣诞。后者犹豫了一会儿，还是将它搁在桌上。

「她还在生气。不过算了，我们连对头是谁都不知道，太危险了。这次我不会和莱丝透漏任何事。」

「她担心你，这很正常。」

彷佛附和图尔的话，近似鼓掌的连续射击声蓦然响起。

「是啊，」圣诞瞥了一眼声音的来源：「让她看到外面的样子她会直接昏倒。凯萨和冈纳疯了！他们想弄来炸药直接炸了通道！我说这太危险了，我们不知道信道的规模，也不知道里面有多少人。更何况巴尼很可能在里面！结果他们说：那好吧，我们多带上ＡＡ１２和手榴弹。ＷＴＦ！还有，等救出巴尼后我一定要宰了道路的心理医生！他难道不知道有比建议那家伙和朋友倾吐心事更重要的事吗？像是那个……算了，我投降。莱丝吼我的耳朵，道路对我吼他的耳朵！去他妈的耳朵泥沼！」

图尔对着一脸悲苦、显然饱受摧残的圣诞大笑。阴阳抽了抽嘴角，若无其事的起身到外头查看情况。圣诞在阴阳出去后换了位子，他端详着桌上已初具规模的信道延伸图，表情有些惊讶。

「我不知道除了丛林，阴阳对沙漠也很了解。」

「这是经验的问题。当然，也和决心相关。」

圣诞盯着喝着啤酒的图尔：「你没什么话要说？」

「老弟，那还用说。你当然不是我喜欢的类型。」

「ＦＵＣＫ！」圣诞气得跳脚：「我知道你和巴尼都是老狐狸，我才不管你们的破事！但你真认为让冈纳和阴阳这样的伤兵上阵没问题吗？」

图尔耸耸肩。「问题可大了。这是为什么我过来这里的原因。但我们别无选择，是吗？」

「对极了！」

圣诞挫败的趴在桌上。他很清楚自己以及所有人烦躁的原因。巴尼是他们的头，就算不聪明而且老得快打不动，但少了巴尼，这支队伍不过是一盘散沙，个别成员再聪明再暴力都没用。此时此刻圣诞只想揪着巴尼的领子，质问那个面瘫老头为什么明知危险还不多带几个人去查看情况？难道他被救上瘾了吗？

空气再度被震撼，来自一道有别于子弹射击声的巨响。

从天花板大量滑落的沙土逐渐掩盖阴阳的努力成果，圣诞别开视线，整个人瘫在椅子上。这次他连哀嚎也放弃了。

「你和阴阳都说了些什么？」

「……哦，巴尼的幸运戒指。」

图尔又抽起了烟斗。

他们身处的废仓库位在加州边境。荒凉沙漠中这样破旧的建物虽不罕见，仰赖位置大幅偏离公路、又有长年风沙的掩蔽，这附近渺无人烟，无论昼夜。幸亏如此，就算他们全体都在靶场上像凯萨那样发疯，仍旧连只鸟都不会被吸引过来。

冈纳不需要坑坑洞洞的沙土地和摇摇欲坠的靶子。早在圣诞进入仓库前他就占据了屋檐下最阴凉的地方，为了快点回复上战场的状态而努力凌虐一个拳击沙袋（话说此人是队上的狙击手）。听到巨响后他停止动作过去查看，正好目击凯萨抱着一柄手持式火箭筒在地上打滚。凯萨赤裸着上身，精壮的深色肌肉和沙砾接触摩擦，无论在视觉和听觉上都跟舒适搭不上边。

道路也在，撑着一把泛黄的白色蕾丝阳伞，冈纳本能地越过他看向阴阳。在劲头不小的阳光下，阴阳仍心平气和穿着黑色高领衫，遮住了颈子上据说相当惊人的伤疤。即使在最讨厌这个小个子的时候，冈纳仍佩服对方不服输的脾气，但目前的状况让他有点困惑。

「你揍他？」

阴阳摇了摇头。道路代为解释：「阴阳给凯萨介绍了新女友。」

「我爱这个女孩，真的，她满足了我。」凯萨终于停止等同制造噪音的动作，无庸置疑让大家松了口气。他爱怜的拍了拍怀里抱着的火箭筒：「谢了，阴阳。我再不找个像这样的好女孩打个几发一定会疯掉，接着就轮到道路介绍心理医生给我了。」

基于凯萨一身大汗淋漓和心满意足的表情搭配这段话实在有点……猥琐，被点名的阴阳表情尴尬，并且对被扔在一边的原先装着火箭筒的特制手提箱突然起了强烈关注的兴趣。冈纳事不关己，道路愁大苦深的神情在瞥见阴阳的反应后，则是稍稍纾解。

巴尼失联这件事就像阿姆斯特朗登陆月球的逆转版，对整个世界微不足道，却给予他们每个人强烈的打击。像道路、凯萨和冈纳这种时间到了拎起武器上飞机的成员，他们无所适从也帮不上忙，最多就是照顾好自己。

这倒不难办，上战场前他们本来就是各干各的。暂时从酒吧绝迹的图尔找了阴阳埋头策画；圣诞忙着安抚他的女友；冈纳和凯萨结伴到地下拳坛砸场——据他们说这叫热身。至于无奈于老大惹了大麻烦的道路，除了调整状态，很快也面临了危机：新一任心理医生。

你把心理医生当成什么？抽取式卫生纸？圣诞的玩笑言犹在耳，道路坐在狭窄却色调温暖的办公室里，迷茫而婉转的开场：我是头脑简单的粗人，我不习惯改变。

不要紧，ＫＩＤ。从小地方开始说，慢慢来。

六十多岁、满头银发，一身老式套装的女士笑得和蔼可亲，只是笑声有点响。道路镇定了一点，因为她粗壮的不像女人，肩膀宽度和手腕甚至都比阴阳的大上一圈。接下来他们谈了很多，道路惊喜于这位女士完全没被自己特异的心理状态惊吓到，她甚至给了一个不错的建议：不能接受生活，就让生活接受你。

有道理，就像巴尼曾经说过的话：别在意那么多，在你的拳头前一切都会变好。

现在他总算有自信和大伙一起度过这次危机。

道路和众人会合时身心已经完全符合纵横战场的标准，但多了一样配件：没人敢问打哪来的阳伞。在数道诡谲目光注视下，这个在战场上沉稳可靠如盘石的男人始终坚持和他完全不搭的可怕蕾丝花边为伍，并不忘照常散播大家早已熟悉的耳朵心事。

其实道路没有新毛病，他只是不想待在室内，而不撑伞的话外头的阳光又太过剧烈，能把他的头晒成一颗熟透了的桑葚——深紫色、皱巴巴，上头只有几根毛。

但众人不能理解似乎也很正常。

事实终于在The Expendables跟前摊开：巴尼其实不是垃圾而是塞子。他一离开，被堵住的怪事和问题就倾巢而出。

道路的白色蕾丝阳伞就是个好例子。大家都认为这把伞的来历肯定惊心动魄，如同老好人发起火来的破坏力无法想象。但在巴尼回归队伍恢复日常状态前，没人想用生命换取真相。

「尺寸不合，你们无法满足彼此。」

「兄弟，你质疑我？你认为我们不契合？」

凯萨瞬间将圣诞的关于“别惹道路”的嘱咐抛在脑后，似乎下一秒就要扑上去揍人。冈纳端详着那柄炮口直径至少有７０毫米的火箭筒，很想开口附和，但是阴阳的动作比他更快。

「我也这么想。」

「阴阳，你说什么？」凯萨震惊的盯着阴阳，这次被他扔在一边的自然是不爽的情绪。说真的，“震惊”出现在一个神经兮兮的怪咖眼中实在是一件令人起冷汗的事。

阴阳微瞇着眼，遥望艳阳照耀下的沙漠彼端，他的声调冷的让大家想起更清凉的事物——暴风雨前的乌云什么的。

「我想弄个尺寸更惊人的武器过来。用你的话来说就是更辣，我想你会喜欢的。」

继凯萨之后道路也张开了嘴。他一辈子都无法用拳头改变的对象，眼前这个小个子队友绝对是其中之一。这真是不大妙。道路和凯萨交换了一个眼神，方才的不愉快在惊恐共识下烟消云散。

冈纳动了动肩膀，他的动作让人联想到察觉不对劲而起身待命的狗。

「你很不爽。」

「这不是我一个人的感觉吧？」

没错。深深觉得被巴尼扔下的冈纳点了点头，表示赞同自己那部分。

「但你喜欢巴尼。」他提醒。

阴阳移回目光。他环顾三张既期待又怕受伤害的脸，双手环胸：「那又怎样？」

没想到阴阳回答的那么干脆，凯萨和道路面面相觑。冈纳想了想，用手比画了一个圈，拉紧，然后开始进行将它吊起来的动作。

曾经对这个举动非常反感的阴阳瞪着冈纳的示范。「真有趣，」他用到这个形容词时似乎永远是气鼓鼓的：「我自掏腰包买武器还跑来沙漠活受罪是为了宰了巴尼？我……然后半毛钱也拿不回来？」

最末像是慌忙加上去的附注让凯萨和道路肩膀耸动，各自用迅速闭紧的嘴巴回复一个上扬的V字。阴阳见状烦躁的抿紧嘴唇又松开，这是一个大家都很熟悉的表情。熟悉所以令人安心。

「……我看起来像是自虐狂吗？」阴阳一脸不高兴。

向来很不给他面子的冈纳大笑出声。

※※※

三、二、一。刚好二十四小时。

巴尼双手反绑，身体的其他部分也被绳索结实捆在椅子上。他阖着双眼似乎失去知觉，实际上却清醒得很。除了默默计算自己已受困多久时间，还有闲功夫回想前阵子和圣诞那个低趣味的家伙一起看的食人鱼电影——他不懂波涛汹涌的辣妹在海中变成鱼饲料有什么好笑。好吧，也许因为现在他对电影人物的痛苦遭遇多少有点感同身受。

该死的鞭子和该死的浸泡它的盐水。

「我岳父可不像你那么会睡，巴尼罗斯。」

Sanchez，这个和巴尼颇欣赏的足球员同名的黑帮分子有着高昂的声线，说话时不时微颤的尾音显示他是个神经质的人，或许还有失眠困扰，视他人在他眼前睡觉为罪恶。这家伙是危险人物，让对方成为一个彻头彻尾的疯子却是巴尼目前努力的目标。

看来终点近在咫尺。巴尼在又一次扬起的血液和疼痛中张开眼睛。

他仍维持低着头的姿势，因为负责把鞭子往他身上抽的那个蠢蛋技术实在太糟，即使不在乎身体像块血淋淋的破布，他也不想平白失去一只招子。

Sanchez相当不爽。巴尼知道对方的怒气除了来自他的无动于衷，更多是因为有个沾沾自喜以为他已经屈服的白痴手下。直到有个稍有脑子的家伙把那个还想继续挥鞭子的白痴扯到一边，巴尼才慢悠悠的抬头，继续刚才的话题：

「你岳父？我不记得他是谁了。杀害六岁小女孩，还把她的尸体用冰箱保存，拍照和家属骗了三次赎金的人——杀他就像踩到狗屎那么脏。」

他们头顶上的灯泡微微闪烁，后继无力的白光照在身形瘦高、颧骨突出的Sanchez身上，为那难看抽动的嘴角制造一个更阴森的效果。严格说起来Sanchez不算是巴尼的死对头，忙着和哥伦比亚毒枭抢生意的他和巴尼井水不犯河水，恐怕根本没想过复仇这件事。

自动送上门那又另当别论。巴尼不禁感叹自己的坏运气和冤家路窄。Sanchez要是蠢到放过他该有多好？可惜这么多年来他遇到和自己智商相近敌人的次数屈指可数。

「……就是他。」

「好吧。你说他没我那么会睡？我想是因为他没被你的蠢部下在地道里追着跑过。」

考究的衣着无助于美化像刚吞了一只苍蝇的表情。巴尼想，南美黑帮很少像Sanchez这样重视门面，嚣张的像只孔雀。但这家伙背后的势力确实有让他卖弄的本钱：火力强大、手段凶残，最可怕的是适应时代的能力一流。巴尼还来不及思考自己被处死的画面会不会登上youtube，对方突然朝他的腹部猛踹一脚。

「他们还是逮到你了。」

巴尼一声不吭。除了鞭刑外还挨了好几轮拳脚，这二十四小时他唯一吃进去的东西就是自己吐出来的血。在那之前为了躲避追杀，他在错综复杂的通道里忙着四处逃窜，同样没吃进多少食物。但经历将近一星期鼹鼠般的生活，对巴尼来说，他更渴望接触阳光。好吧，或许还要一瓶冰凉的啤酒。可惜图尔他们可能连这些家伙的狗屋都会破坏掉好为他报仇，但八成不会有人记得用啤酒取代难看又昂贵的花环放在他的墓前。

坟墓。没意外的话，这就是巴尼罗斯的结局，俗套但合乎老兵逻辑。

被粗绳反绑的手臂发出疼痛的抗议，手腕更是酸麻到不行，彷佛为了转移注意力，巴尼开始用勉强能自由活动的手指，旋转着未被搜走的幸运戒指。指腹一一摩娑上头的狰狞刻痕，汗水让触感有些滑溜。他大概猜得出Sanchez没有一枪毙了他的原因，但这恐怕不会持续太久。感谢这路径复杂还盘据各路危险分子的超级地底迷宫，至少伙伴们看不到他咽气的瞬间。

巴尼欣然接受这唯一仅存的幸运，因为这种死法还是比死在养老院病床上要好。死亡无须畏惧，也不难想象，但巴尼不忍猜测伙伴们会用什么表情围观他发臭的尸体。也许会无所适从，或是愤怒的发狂，导致他们的恶名昭彰再向下一个档次。抱歉，这是必经之路。再说他的死和活下来的人获得的经验教训比起来不值一文。

他们可以活下来，无庸置疑。所以真的，对他来说死不算什么，这条老命也不值得眷恋。

虽然脸上那块曾经差点被一拳打碎的骨头不知道为什么有点痛。

「……你疯了？」

「哦，还没有。」巴尼停住了爆笑，「多谢关心，不过别那么有礼貌。」他瞥了一眼Sanchez那抓着鞭子蓄势待发的白痴手下，「也别太关注我的身材。我知道你们这种只有食指特别灵活的黑帮一定很羡慕。」

「我会把你剁碎拿去喂狗，巴尼罗斯，但不是现在！回答我的问题，谁派你过来？」

「我真同情你老婆。疑神疑鬼对男人来说比不举更糟，我猜你一定到了二十岁还会被风雨声吓得尿裤子，对吧？」

Sanchez终于忍无可忍拔出手枪，僵直片刻后向上射击，子弹穿过覆盖通气孔的铁网，铛的一声便无声无息。由于安装了灭音器，这一枪并未发出太大声响，其中一人却面有难色的开口：「老大……」

「我‧知‧道自己在做什么。还有你再露出这种孬样我就宰了你！巴尼罗斯，想死得痛快点就别再装疯卖傻！你知道这个通道发生什么变化，对吧？谁派你过来？」

你问一个俘虏你们的地盘发生了什么变化？巴尼叹了口气。「你不会相信的。」

「说来听听。」

「白宫。他们怀疑这里是宾拉登的秘密行宫，而你们就是他没带走的妻妾。」

Sanchez脸部的肌肉彷佛企图逃离般扭曲出诡异的纹路。他双眼凸出，愤怒自己一瞬间相信巴尼会坦白，也像在自我质疑为什么会被一个应该任他宰割的人耍着玩。巴尼期待着枪声再次响起，但Sanchez突然笑了。他轻松的移动步伐，就连手下们难掩惊疑的神情都不能再惹毛他。

「我说过，我知道自己在做什么。」Sanchez伸出手指，沾了沾滴落在肩膀上的殷红液体。「给你三秒钟，小老鼠。乖乖下来或是被打成蜂窝。」

通气孔网和一道黑色身影先后接触地面，数管枪口早就严阵以待。这群杀人不眨眼的黑帮愕然发现，胆大包天的入侵者不过是个小个子的东方男人。如果他们稍微分散注意力，就会发现更值得惊奇的事。

某个被拷问、殴打了整整二十四小时仍若无其事的家伙瞬间脸色铁青。

「你吓到我了，黄老鼠。」Sanchez揉了揉眉心，但他的语调透着一股残忍的愉悦：「如果你是偷渡客，我很遗憾的告诉你：就算活活被晒死在沙漠里，你也不应该钻到这里来。不，不！连根手指也别动，除非你想再吃颗子弹。把枪和装备交给那家伙……这就对了。」

狭窄的空间里多了一个人，空气更沉闷了些。Sanchez似乎没发觉这点变化，他正饶富兴致的观察眼前沉默的入侵者。欺凌弱小是强者的专利，东方男人瘦小的身型和落在右前臂的枪伤更让他安心不少。他可以嗅到从草率的止血布条底下不断流窜出来的血腥气息，不过在那双黑白分明的眼睛里倒是看不见一丝痛苦、畏惧或挑衅意味。

Sanchez厌恶受人影响，但不得不承认这样安静而专注的眼神令他有受到尊重的感觉——至少这个人明白在这里是谁说了算。

「幸好刚才那枪没打穿你的脑袋，因为比起这老家伙，我更喜欢你的合作态度。谁派你来的？」

入侵者扫了一眼椅子上五花大绑的俘虏，淡淡回答：「他老婆。」

「你说什么？」Sanchez声音拔尖，像是太阳穴被钻子钻了一下。

「这家伙已经一星期没回去了。他老婆想知道他到底是死了，还是在外头跟哪个女人鬼混。我还要弄到他的帐户密码。」

人生就像一部电影。这句话等同解释生命中乍听之下荒谬到极点的事，往往是真实发生的，即使它说有多可笑就有多可笑。巴尼难看的脸色在Sanchez的手下们看来等同默认，这群人之中的某个突然咕哝了一句话：这就是女人。眼中的恶意居然有部分被同情取代。

Sanchez将目光移向一旁，挑了挑眉：「所以是我落伍了？你这个私家侦探的装备甚至比美军高级多了。」

「另外一个女人要我宰了他，因为她老公和这家伙搞在一起。」

「谁？」

漆黑枪口锁定的目标仍平静无波，彷佛生命不受威胁。

「你老婆。」

阴阳看来不大好，但他并没有生气。

他们始终没有四目相交，但巴尼仍发现这点，他就是知道。阴阳异样的冷静显然并非因为现在不是适合生气的时候，这让巴尼陷入了被逮到以来头一次的混乱：阴阳什么时候混进来的？还来了多少人？他们都在哪里？这和Sanchez所谓的“变化”有多少关系？

ＦＵＣＫ！ＦＵＣＫＦＵＣＫＦＵＣＫ……

真像笨手笨脚的小鬼，巴尼苦笑。越是想小心捧着的东西越会摔坏。

还有看在老天分上，他没那么不挑嘴。

巴尼没想过阴阳对于耻笑敌人的学习力如此惊人，一如他没料到Sanchez的手下中居然有人大有同感。迸出笑声的金发男人尴尬的咽了咽口水，正想开口辩解，Sanchez点点头，平静的将目光从不识相的手下身上移开。

「我老婆。好吧，我了解了……」

Sanchez扣下扳机。

子弹在额头上制造了一点黑孔，血液和脑浆瞬间从后脑爆开的大洞溅出。金发男人的喉咙发出无意义的嘶嘶声，直到倒在地上才完全沉默下来，那张脏兮兮的圆脸仍残余一丝不可置信。

暴怒的Sanchez侧身挥出一拳，阴阳向后退，轻易躲开这业余中的业余攻击，但一旁Sanchez的手下已回过神来。阴阳的后脑重重挨了一记坚硬的枪托而倒在地上后，Sanchez踉跄的想补上一脚，另一名手下连忙跟进，为站都快站不稳的老大代劳这体力活。

「我得承认……这有点意思。」Sanchez勉强稳住摇晃的脚步。他轻蔑的瞥了一眼拚命挣扎几乎要被紧绷绳索切成好几块的巴尼，毫不犹豫朝阴阳右臂上的枪伤重重跺了一脚。阴阳一动也不动，从头和手臂汩汩流出的鲜红血液和裹着黑色布料的肢体在地上构成对比鲜明的抽象图案。Sanchez以欣赏赏心悦目风景的目光盯了一会儿，他蹲了下来，抓起那已被鲜血浸透的黑发，像顽童抓着洋娃娃那样满不在乎的摇晃。「你是他的手下？」阴阳双眼紧闭，沾染血液的苍白侧脸如同凝固般毫无反应，于是Sanchez抬起头：「他是你的人，没错吧？」

「别碰他。」巴尼回瞪那张令人作呕的假笑马脸，眼睛里有什么东西在酝酿。

「这不是什么难事。」Sanchez松开手，显然已失去意识的阴阳从他手中滑落地面。他重新站起身，装模作样的掏出手帕擦拭手上的血迹。「别担心，他还没死。不过之后我会宰了每一个我遇见的不怕死的疯子，不管白的黑的黄的。特别是满嘴垃圾话的那些。」

「听起来你的手下全都符合这些条件。」

「是！唯一的不同就是：他们替我做生意、卖毒品、抢地盘、买军火、站在我这边而且尊重我！不像你和你的人那样。我问最后一次，谁派你过来？」

巴尼吐了口气。他的视线缓慢游移，始终没有向下。

「我刚才就说过了。」

「——很好！我不管你背后的人是去他的白宫，还是移民局、国安局，或者是我原本以为的中情局都无所谓！和其他帮派那些紧张得半死的家伙不同，我不靠这条通道一样能做生意。我宁可少赚点，也不想不明不白在这里被干掉！美国政府那些家伙最他妈擅长粉饰太平！」

「美国政府要对付你这种靠老婆依附在家族底下，连走进这里都要夹着老二的小瘪三？小甜心，你可真自恋。你把镜子藏在哪里？」

Sanchez僵了几秒钟，呼吸困难的别开脸，他突然觉得自己再不想点办法，很可能会被眼前活得不耐烦的垃圾佣兵给活活气死。但从椅子喀喀发出的声响给了Sanchez解答：怎么会？原来这个没血没泪的疯子打着这种主意——让他忘掉地上还躺着一个活人。

事实上，这家伙差点成功了。都是该死的地底！对，要是有足够的新鲜空气，他可以思考，绝不会被耍着玩。不过……Sanchez狞笑，他还没脆弱到会对这点小事投降，特别在取回让人痛苦的主控权之后。奉魔鬼之名，他乐此不疲。

「你还有多少同伙？」

「下地狱去问你岳父吧。」

「别急着用你的臭嘴喷屎，巴尼罗斯。我保证你可以吼到最后一秒，直到完全变成狗饲料。你知道，我有点惊讶。你的手下长得还不错。或许他不年轻了？东方人在年龄感上就是占点便宜。要是他是个女人，我不介意拿来乐一乐。其实是男人也不要紧，方法很多。」

「我要是你妈，我宁愿你继续当个杂碎而不是变态。」

Sanchez察觉到了巴尼语调中那分令他不可思议，却也无比兴奋的强自镇定。这就够了，足够鼓舞他将威胁化为实际行动。

「我妈只教过我一件事：这世界对不起我们。你想做好人，就只会像只老鼠一样死在贫民窟里，经过的人都会对你的尸体踩上几脚。所以，就这样吧：下地狱以前想做什么就去做。」他悠哉的向手下们招了招手：「把那家伙扔到桌子上操，别太绅士。要是你们硬不起来，没关系，这就是为什么我们要随身携带枪。」

「——婊子养的！」

听到这句近似发狂野兽的怒吼，Sanchez笑了。「那是事实。真的，我平常对男人没什么兴趣，我哥也是。但他跟我说过，气氛对了就没什么问题。那家伙是个到死都在嗑药的垃圾，感谢神——我哥也有可取之处。别那么性急，等我操够了你手下的嘴，就会在他的脑袋上用枪轰一个洞给你享受。尺寸正好，对吧？」

这一刻还是来了。

爆炸的一瞬间就像身处太空，非常寂静。巴尼记得有个老战友形容它是上帝的礼物，刚刚好容纳得下“我要死了”这个讯息。他必须那么做，但他的手指没办法按下那个小小的、致命的开关。空白瞬间抽离后，他的脑袋嗡地发热，双耳像钻进蜜蜂那样乱轰轰的鸣叫着，越发模糊的视野里，条状白光不断闪过。不管再怎么努力也吸不到氧气，就像有只无形的手紧紧掐住脖子。

但那只手很快从脖子移到嘴角。它微微发颤，触感非常熟悉。

「把药含着，别吞下去！」

一团丸状物体滑入口腔，因体温而融化。随着苦涩在味蕾扩散，巴尼很快便感觉到缺氧的生理反应逐渐消退。他的脑袋不再发热，耳鸣消退，模糊的视野像是被水洗过般清楚起来。

站在他旁边的人是阴阳。Sanchez和那些正打算对他施暴的混蛋都在地上和沙土为伍，他们扼着脖子，伴随着全身痉挛。

如果忽略阴阳头脸、手臂上的血迹和他正努力用单手整理着的衣物，刚才的一切彷佛是巴尼受到垃圾三级片启发而做的一场垃圾春梦。但它确实发生过，而巴尼无能为力。

「那些家伙把你整惨了。」阴阳皱着眉伸手抹去流进眼睛里的血，他瞪着巴尼没几块完好皮肤的上身，犹豫数秒后还是补充一句：「活该。」

巴尼叹了口气，恢复知觉的手指又开始旋转起他的幸运戒。

其实他更想给自己一个耳光，不过刚才发生的一切已经这么做了。

TBC=


	6. Problem 6-end

Problem 6

他们持续战斗，却终于能停止对命运咆哮，因为那已算不上什么问题。

「……你做了什么？」

「闭上嘴除非你想和他们一样。」

阴阳横了巴尼一眼，随即取出小刀，试图用不灵活的左手为巴尼割断已陷入皮肉中的绳索。巴尼并不在意那只正微微发颤的手好几次偏离目标，甚至差点削断他的手指，一恢复自由他就站了起来，目光飞快扫过地上那具脑浆四溢的尸体，以及那些还在为他们沾满血腥的烂命挣扎的家伙们，接着便牢牢钉在不甘示弱回瞪自己的阴阳身上。

那双眼睛里没有恐惧，却有着太多说不出的东西；和巴尼自己的恰巧相反。

满腹的余悸犹存，以及在渐渐冷静下来后大量冒出的怒气和疑问，像一锅慢火熬煮的大杂烩，正持续受热，等待沸腾甚至火山喷发式的宣泄，巴尼却咬着牙选择把它暂时放到一边。撕下自己上身早就被鞭子抽成破布的T恤，巴尼捏着它游移不决，阴阳见状翻了个白眼，乖乖凑过去，让巴尼替自己头手上两处濒临失血过多的伤口止血。

如果告诉巴尼，他的所有行动只有换弹夹和开枪算得上有技术，不知道巴尼会有什么反应？阴阳想，大概不会比现在更火大吧。

「觉得怎样？」

「花拳绣腿打不死人。我猜冈纳十岁的时候就能把他们打得满地找牙，我也能，不过为了等药效发作，我只能装死。毕竟这些人手上有你还有枪。」

阴阳深吸了口气，极力掩饰巴尼抓着他的手臂检查子弹是否留在里头所造成的剧痛。现在阴阳几乎可以确定，巴尼并不喜欢自己若无其事的态度。也许因为粉饰太平是件令人不舒服的事？他抿着嘴抽回血淋淋的右臂，以免疼痛会让他将一脚踹上那张面瘫的脸的冲动付诸实行。

「你他妈的还在流血！」

「我知道，而且我还感觉得到痛！」

「那可真令人欣慰。」

草草缠紧右臂上的止血布条，阴阳不得不回到他原先想暂时搁置的问题。「只是个意外。看到那个通气孔了？我本来打算堵住它然后再用药，顺利的话就能省略刚才那一段，直接达到现在的效果。」

当然，并不顺利。

由于在通风保持正常下就被发现，即使他配合巴尼足以让人自毁耳膜的毒舌奚落敌人拖延，争取到的时间仍有些不够。至于遇上这种在二十年前不奇怪，现在就不尽然的恶心事情，阴阳只是稍稍感叹全世界的疯子大概都会和巴尼扯上关系。

他没有去想如果药效始终没有发作，他们的下场会是什么。在战场上阴阳从不想所谓的“如果”，因为事实是他们解决了敌人，都活了下来。

对阴阳来说，把讨厌的回忆瞬间抛在脑后当然不是问题。但他无从猜测，总为奇怪小事耿耿于怀的巴尼，究竟要用什么方法解决更大的问题——他们天差地远的价值观和行为模式。

「什么药？」

「某种能诱发气管紧缩，导致窒息的特殊药物。」阴阳瞥了一眼几乎连抽搐扭动都办不到的Sanchez等人，巴尼毫不困难的从中捕捉到一闪而逝的怜悯和歉意。「药效不算长，但对多数人来说五、六分钟不能呼吸就够了。」

看在老天分上，巴尼想，为什么阴阳可以对任何垂死挣扎的敌人露出这种眼神？他忘记不久前那些家伙还想喂他枪子儿或是更令人作呕的东西？

巴尼不禁想起从前冈纳曾经对着他极其不爽的抱怨：吊死海盗和在搏斗时扭断他们的脖子有什么分别？不都是送他们下地狱吗？那时他也没有答案，所以只能回答：那是阴阳的原则。

好吧，他也有打从心底赞同疯兄弟的一天。

……操娘的狗屁原则。

巴尼默默从Sanchez身边拾起安装了灭音器的手枪，稍一用力，熟悉的冰冷触感烙上皮肉，渗入血液，达到腾腾跳动的心脏。阴阳没有意识到这个举动代表什么意义，他一心在自己过去一直舍不得动用的故乡特产的价值上。

「这药很贵，非常贵。我说真的，你要赔我……巴尼？」

据说被许多敌人与“癌症”和“前妻”放在一起诅咒的迅速枪法，即使是相距不到三步的阴阳都只来得及阻止最后一颗射向脑门的子弹。阴阳用左手吃力的按住枪管，一脸不可置信：

「你疯了？他们没有反抗能力了，我们不这样做！」

「有什么不同？这些家伙要是有力气拿枪，你会放过他们？还是他们会乖乖走人？别忘了他们刚才想对你做些什么！」

「他们要是有力气拿枪，我会躲过他们的攻击然后动手。那是唯一的不同。」阴阳的左手因过度施力而颤抖不停，他却没有丝毫放松的意思。「巴尼，没人想束手无策看着死亡或绝望慢慢逼近。你不想面对的事就不该对别人做。」

回答阴阳的是一声由浓厚无力构成的叹息。

「我知道。但相信我……」

巴尼终于垂下手，在此同时踢出一脚，Sanchez歪着脖子——以不可思议的角度——永久停止呼吸。

过程很快，凝固在那张惨白脸庞上的惊惧却带着前所未有的刺眼，不亚于阴阳如同沙漠夜空般澄净的目光。他知道这种死法至少比窒息要干净利落得多，他知道他不是好人就连这么可悲的挣扎都吝啬怜悯……

他知道自己有多丑陋。

「他们该死，马上。」

枪掉在血泊里，声音和巴尼最后一句话同样清晰。

我也是。他说。

更该死的或许是：像他这样的烂人还是活下来了。

如果这也算得上吻（恐怕连五岁小鬼都会质疑它更接近嘶咬），它就是他们之间的第一个。因为那个晚上阴阳宁可冒着缺氧的危险，也要一而再再而三的像只鸵鸟般把脸埋在衣服里，彷佛那个巴尼不知道正转着什么念头的小脑袋，和在他身下顺从开展的柔韧身体拥有截然不同的意志。

现在巴尼终于可以如愿以偿从听觉以外的途径了解这张喋喋不休的嘴，它尝起来像是腥甜的血与苦涩药物的综合，当中还夹杂着煞风景的些许砂砾。巴尼毫不怀疑这些坚硬的颗粒会随着自己的肆虐刮伤那柔软的口腔，一如他明白被他按在桌上的阴阳的挣扎是来真的，那可不是什么欲迎还拒的可爱情趣。

阴阳也确定巴尼是来真的。可见暴力和破坏确实是这位情感迟钝的老派硬汉表达不欲人知或无以名状情感的唯一途径，例如他为了拯救珊卓，而把她的故乡轰炸得满目疮痍；现在又在自己疑似脑震荡又断了一只手的情况下，还该死的动手动脚。

他们身下的桌子承受两个成年男人的体重，抗议般发出嘎嘎的刺耳声响，相信它一旦支持不住哪根腿一软，所制造出的声响肯定能把占据这里的各路黑帮分子全都吸引过来。

……糟透的死法。阴阳以此为动力努力制止巴尼的玩命举动，但对方已经放弃和他穿戴齐整的上身纠缠，转而拉扯腰间那条相对防御薄弱而且略显松动的腰带。阴阳腾不出手，因为右臂中枪而左手要用来稳住桌子，他不得不动用与生俱来的另一项致命武器，虽然它比拳头更难控制力道。

稍稍冷静下来的巴尼终于以复杂的心情停止了动作。他欣赏阴阳的强悍，真的。

除了现在。

一只坚硬的钢靴重重抵在巴尼毫无防护的腹部，逼他后退一步。阴阳以左手支着桌沿迅速坐起身，颇受摧残的桌子对那轻盈的分量选择了沉默承受，于是狭窄的空间里很快只回响着巴尼愈发粗重的呼吸声，随着那线条漂亮、有劲的、足以把他踹出几公尺外的右腿持续向上拉开角度。它沿着腹部缓慢移动，触感冷硬而且八成也不怎么干净的靴底一吋吋摩擦过布满创痕但毫无退化迹象的肌肉，最后停留在心脏的位置。

「……你活腻了？」

从阴阳的角度出发，这个疑问句其实更接近肯定句。

对巴尼来说，他刚刚承受一段最要命的酷刑。它所造成的影响远超过过去二十四小时所遭受的严刑拷打，导致全身的皮肉都遗忘了应当整得他哭爹喊娘的疼痛，只叫嚣着渴求再次经历方才那正中要害的折磨——该死的令他回味无穷，而且无视于一般人早就倒地不起的伤势迅速硬了起来。

「我……」巴尼清了清粗哑的嗓音，如同阴阳的右腿继续以不可思议的柔软延展性上挪，最后制住了他的喉间要害。「没打算活着回去，这一次。」

就像我说的。

巴尼重申。眼底仍酝酿着风暴的阴阳蓦地将右脚移回最容易施力的高度。巴尼知道这一踹足以让自己的胃移居到胸腔……好吧，如果阴阳改变主意要绞断他的脊骨，那就是下半辈子得跟轮椅和尿布为伍。

但他只是不由自主往前了一步，在施在腰间的力道驱使之下。

阴阳抬眼看着他，里头的情绪除了不满，还有笃定。

「少说得那么可怜，我可不是第一次陪你玩命。」

梗在胸口，由自我厌恶与绝望揉杂成的无形压力落进了胃里，扑通一下让巴尼顿时有了嘴角上扬的苦笑兴致：看来活腻的人不只一个。

「OK，别生气。」他及时制止那只正要从他腰上逃离的右腿，慢慢俯下身体：「至少现在我舍不得死。」

至少他们现在都活着。

但死亡远比意外更如影随形。阴阳觉得昏眩，但不知道是上方摇摇晃晃的光源，弥漫狭小空间的血腥气味，或是头上的伤口所造成。他迷茫的眨着眼睛，放任意识迷离，直到大腿肌肤同时感受到粗糙炽热的抚触和冰凉空气的覆上。他倒抽了一口气，用所有的意志力忍耐不发出咳嗽或呻吟，令他火大的是某个压在上方为所欲为的老家伙却可能连“忍耐”这个字都不会拼。

「你在想什么？」

阴阳闻言微微一哼，尽可能平静的表现出他的鄙视。「你呢？」

「我想到……」咬着他喉间突起的巴尼从鼻腔发出一叹，带着货真价实的自我厌恶。「你总是想活下来，赚钱，拥有家人和平稳的后半生，但在那个时候，我只能给你死亡。」

我差点杀了你。

仍在他股间游移的粗糙大手随着这句话重重一按，被体温捂热的金属戒缘陷入皮肤，留下非永久性但深切的刻痕。阴阳慢慢放松了僵直的背脊，他想起幸运戒对巴尼莫名其妙的重要性，想起图尔说过的一些话，也想起巴尼获救后的第一个动作。这些画面像一层渐渐散开的薄雾，即将让他看见后头的真实。

愈发浓重的呼吸在阴阳脖子上难看的伤疤上停住不动，胡渣的磨擦对新长出来的柔嫩皮肉是一种折腾，但隐隐约约又似乎不那么排斥。缺乏衣物遮蔽的下半身渐渐热了起来，或许因为幸运戒上狰狞的面孔仍旧咧着嘴，代替它的主人一点一点亲吻过大腿内侧最难以锻炼的部位，制造不见伤口的模糊钝痛。

他总算了解这些事代表的共同意义，虽然那并不像巴尼的作风。

阴阳知道巴尼追求轰轰烈烈的战士式死亡，却不允许任何人伤害伙伴，也不让伙伴被这要命的人生夺走生命，所以他们的敌人总是下场惨烈，而曾经背叛的冈纳活蹦乱跳。

巴尼对死亡的矛盾其实不难理解。就像阴阳追求生存，设想安稳的未来，却老是为了巴尼走近死亡、置身危险。

把“好的”留给重视的人。这是他们难得一致的想法，并且藉由对方澈底明白自己的愚蠢。

「威力？」

巴尼顿了顿，像是颇意外阴阳继续这个话题。

「如果这个房间是一个大碗，我们就是里头的莎莎酱（salsa），正好给通道里的其它墨西哥黑帮沾玉米片享用。」

阴阳不去理会巴尼回话里显而易见的自暴自弃，事实上他认为因为巴尼的举动而开始自我埋怨穿得太多又不能说出口的自己，才是最有资格不爽的那个人。尤其是他突然发现巴尼的裤子还好好的穿著的时候，他总算能为现在这游走于死亡边缘的状况尽点力量。

「我不在乎。」拉开赖在自己脖子上专心凌虐那道旧伤口的脑袋，阴阳不意外对上面瘫脸孔听到他的话后清楚表达出来的最大怒意，可惜他的身体不受意志控制，没办法同样态度强硬：「现在要是有人闯进来结果也一样。」

巴尼发觉自己无话可说，对于阴阳的话以及举动。那只笨拙的左手正试图拉开他的拉炼做点让他更硬的事，但严格说起来这不需要什么优质技术，离彼此越近，他们越能意识到自己的神经正被前所未有的兴奋占据，仅仅因为还感受得到彼此的体温。

何况阴阳仍持续展现前所未有的学习力。巴尼甚至不需要提示什么，上一次任由他摆布毫无招架能力的人已经懂得活用指甲修得短短的手指（真是个比许多女人好上千倍的习惯），找到囊袋边侧来个力道适中的美好接触。

如果速度能再慢点更好。

巴尼非常清楚阴阳在顾虑什么，那具具备无限爆发力的身体此刻在桌上无助而焦虑的蜷曲着，体积很小，几乎被他的影子完全覆盖。从没有衣物遮蔽的部分能观察到阴阳正微微发颤，像一尾离水已久仍不放弃求生的鱼，桌面便是一块大小适中却肮脏的要命的砧板，上头陈年累积的污垢和血迹逐渐被体温融化，沾染在很少接触阳光的象牙色皮肤上，从视觉和触觉角度出发都令人不愉快，但和引起兴奋却不相违背。

「动作……得快点……」

「……哦，没错，我想我已经硬到可以拿它来钉钉子。放松点，我还没听到任何骚动。」

「……等你听到就太慢了！」阴阳咬牙切齿，双脚离地的不确定感让他无视巴尼不满的轻哼，抽回唯一可以自由活动的左手抓着桌沿艰难的自我支撑，免得从桌面滑落。

「我以为你喜欢我慢。」

巴尼终于把手从股间抽出，不打算分开那马上紧紧收拢的双腿并反其道而行将它们牢牢按住。在阴阳兼具惊慌与不悦的挣扎下，他还是成功将自己硬到发痛的某部位挤进原本手掌占据的位置，紧贴着他的是欠缺毛发的平滑感触，抽动时获得的快感与深深埋进体内截然不同，但程度不相上下。在微弱的灯光下阴阳紧闭着眼睛，似乎还未发现阻隔对外视觉只会让身体的感受更加强烈。随着剧烈动作，那张沾染汗水和血迹的侧脸褪去了苍白，取而代之的是混杂欲望和尴尬的红。阴阳紧紧咬着下唇抑制叫出声音，巴尼本来这么以为，但凑近一些，他听到的却是压抑下仍能清晰辨识的问候他是个变态的脏话。

这家伙真的变了，当然，他也是。

即使在乎的不能更在乎，像个娘们拖拖拉拉叽叽歪歪也太他妈搞笑了。他该更像自己一点，在心跳停止之前努力做些什么让人难忘的事情，在各方面都一样。

彷佛回应这样的想法，巴尼听到了一点不妙的声响，像是那只不久前还在取悦他的左手在桌沿所制造的金属扭曲。这提醒他去关注阴阳身上被遗忘很久的，同样需要发泄的部位。虽然这个举动总算让脏话大致被其它更动听的声音，诸如喘息和他的名字取代，但所剩无几的理智，还是在巴尼专注于和一双全世界最棒的腿温存的同时提醒他一件事：

活着等同你不能逃避面对某些问题。

※※※

阴阳对已过去的事很少浪费力气关注，巴尼因此认为他不会再为自己让Sanchez眼睁睁迎接死亡表示不满。但想到这个垃圾曾经做出的举动，巴尼从Sanchez身上扯下那件高级衬衫时，还是避免让那张恶心马脸朝向阴阳的方向。

颇费了点力道才将衬衫撕成两半，巴尼将其中一截扔给正慢慢从桌子上坐起身的阴阳。濒临寿终正寝的灯光下，阴阳垂着眼睛沉默的清理身体，呼吸声并不大，频律听来却像是刚跑完三十公里的马拉松。巴尼突然想起阴阳曾经提过对呼吸控制的重视，同样形成对比的还有现在（在他看来）赏心悦目的模样和以往整整齐齐干干净净的外表，他顿时有些心惊胆战。

真可惜，巴尼想。阴阳八成不会真的宰了他，但大概要很长一段时间之后，他才能再体会到只有活着能体验的快感之一。

「你就这么想死？」

巴尼顿了一下，无比庆幸这个突如其来的问题没害他扯坏裤拉链。

「你指的是死在战场上？」巴尼随口回问，心里暗自感谢冥冥之中的力量让阴阳迟疑后点了点头。「好吧，没错。我接受任何一个战场做为我的坟墓，那和我陪你赚钱或是陪其它家伙一起面对无聊的和平社会，用战斗杀时间过日子不同，那是我一个人的。」

从地上的尸体上搜刮了一件最干净的外衣穿上，巴尼草草自我检视了一下，随即走向桌子，尽可能以正直心态，协助仍然因为他的碰触不自觉颤抖的阴阳穿回下半身的衣物。阴阳没有理会巴尼不自然的目光，他盯着那张自己仍看不出多少真实情绪的脸继续发问︰

「活着是大家的事，死是你一个人的。所以你自己跑进这里进行危险任务，不让大家参与？」

「本来是这样。」

「巴尼，你不仅可恶而且是个脑子被细菌侵入的白痴。因为你连图尔都得涉险，大家还得自己付钱到沙漠“度假”，和美军还有墨西哥黑帮玩捉迷藏。」阴阳观察着巴尼因自己的评语而有些发绿的脸色，紧皱的眉头几不可察的放松。「本来是。现在呢？」

「我还是欢迎战斗带来死亡。你知道，比死在病床上好，这个想法不会为任何人改变，包括你。但……如果它有一丁点可能也让你们丧命或遇上糟糕的事，我不会再丢下烂摊子。」

我会拒绝魔鬼的牌局，拚命活下去，和你们一起爆掉找碴的家伙们他妈的鸟蛋。

巴尼看着阴阳，不知道为什么又想起了那片漫天飞扬的蒲公英。也许因为两者都让他明白：生命，对他这种没有归属而离不开战场的人来说，是场或短暂或漫长的旅程，每分每秒都在挣扎。选个轰轰烈烈的方式爽快解脱是一种嘲弄命运的愉快，但只有活着，才能拥有某些东西。

于是他又一次决定握紧掌中的武器。

阴阳沉默着像是无言以对，好几秒后他还是笑了。

「你就不能安分点少做些蠢事吗？」

「不，我有权享受丰盛的最后晚餐。」

结束对阴阳由上而下的关注后巴尼下了结语：为此我甚至愿意多找死几次。

「！操！」

「对我？你想都别想。」

巴尼悠哉闪过那恼羞成怒的一踹，在阴阳正打算追击的同时灯光突然熄灭。两人瞬间沉默，专注迎接黑暗中随时可能来袭的攻击。历经三十秒的平静后，阴阳松了口气：

「时间到了。」

这句听惯了的话让巴尼澈底回到了战场，他调整呼吸绷紧拳头。「谁切断电源？」巴尼问，阴阳已离开原地，似乎正凭借印象在黑暗中搜寻被拿走的装备。

「应该是圣诞。冈纳、圣诞和我把这里大致分成三块分头搜索，我们说好要是时间内没发现你就先撤退，用别的方法提醒这里的黑帮有客人来了……也许你终于会舍得离开。」

巴尼撇撇嘴角，打从心底接受这话里小小的嘲讽，而且甘之如饴。即使身处地底，这个身经百战的老兵还是有办法辨识逐渐剧烈起来的骚动所代表的意义。

「听起来不像圣诞的风格？」

「是凯萨。他大概迫不及待要炫耀他的坦克了。」

阴阳带点笑意的声音被黑暗稀释得分外柔软，巴尼觉得光想象他说话的神情也是一种享受，不过更有意思的还是这个由自己担任人质的救出行动的每个环节。

「要是他一炮打烂了边界墙，那些偷渡客会奉他为神。」

他们的标准计划：没有计划，或是疯狂计划。巴尼抓了抓头发，「把你的夜视镜和枪给我。」

「你穿不下我的防弹衣。」

「对极了。但别忘记你的身高也没办法替我挡子弹。我们爬不上这个通气孔，最近的出口在哪？」

沉默告诉巴尼，阴阳用光了今日的直率额度。他了解阴阳的想法，易地而处他会不爽得更激烈。但巴尼还是不得不拿出身为老大的威严。

「别闹别扭。」

「……西北方两百公尺左右，应该有个和废弃排水沟相通的洞，它通往边境沙漠。」

一面调整夜视镜的带子，巴尼忍不住揣想阴阳抿着嘴不高兴的模样，可惜目前能看见的只有代表人体温度的暖色色块。也许他太少看到阴阳高兴的样子，才导致从认识阴阳开始，他就认为这家伙吃惊、抱怨乃至于生气的表情实在很有趣，接着在不知不觉中，评价变成“非常可爱”。

遗憾的是，巴尼至今仍未发现加薪以外能让阴阳感到开心的方法。于是他只能致力于自我娱乐。

「沙漠的夜晚就像前女友的眼神，下次记得提醒我带件外套。」

哦，巴尼想。原来人生气的时候体温真的会上升。

※※※

他们离开待得太久的小空间，漆黑一片的通道已被沉闷的空气与不断由四面八方传来的轰响填满。他们不得不放慢步伐谨慎前进，坚持带头的巴尼在身后阴阳的提点下一面警戒一面评估方位，并不忘祈祷自己不要一不小心拐错了弯，免得让后头那个仍旧忿忿不平的家伙有理由交换位置。

在某个隐蔽的转角处，他们停下脚步。沿途没有遭遇半个敌人让巴尼分外绷紧了神经，上方不时随着震动跌落在身上的砂土总让他有暴跳起来的冲动，等同盲人的阴阳却冷静异常，彷佛没有配备夜视镜的他看得比巴尼更清楚。

「美军不会这样大阵仗扫荡黑帮，他们要还想靠军火赚钱，就不会把冲突闹上台面。」

「我知道。」阴阳轻声回答，带着The Expendables式的若无其事：「只是移民局的人运气不好，想抓非法移民，却不小心涉入了帮派纠纷。」

「所以凯萨和道路从救世主变成黑帮分子？老天……」

巴尼的手搭上阴阳右臂上的枪伤，将人扳过来简单调整一下止血布条的松紧。虽然他们俩现在都臭烘烘的，但新鲜的血腥味仍旧特别明显。

「有意见？我觉得比自然保育专家开飞机炸掉人家的码头正常一点。」

「我是说，你走得太远了。圣诞他们就算喝掉一打伏特加，也不会同意你这样深入敌方。即使你很小只很不引人注目……」

巴尼被迫中断他的意见，因为他确实承受了力道不小的一拳。不想承认自己的体力已经所剩无几，承受不了这种撒娇方式，他直接抓住阴阳的手腕把话说完：「你还是太逞强了。」

掌中棱角分明到彷佛能割伤人的感触促使他加强了语气。

「总会有办法解决的。」

这句话促使巴尼的脑海不愉快的闪过某些画面，他郁闷的想捶墙，但最终只是叹了口气：「别随便改变你的人生目标，那不值得。」

阴阳慢慢收回自己的左手腕，语调反常的平稳：「巴尼，你失联了一个星期，图尔不想说，但我知道你要是第一天就被逮到，我们最后只会找到你的尸体。」

巴尼不仅明白阴阳的料想正确，还知道阴阳今天要是晚来半小时结论也一样。但一想到他拚命想从Sanchez手中得个痛快的同时，阴阳正拚命试着救出自己，而且差点死得更快、也更悲惨，顿时又把话吞了回去。

有口难言的滋味其实也不坏：他不带开话题，阴阳也就放弃了迂回战术。

「……如果那样，我的人生目标才必须改变。」

「因为没人付你薪水？」

巴尼还是决定说点什么，以掩饰如同一记直拳般即将将他击倒的愉悦感，但说出这句话的结果倒真的差点让他倒地不起。左边膝盖传来的剧痛让他不由自主踉跄了一下，差点蹦出脏话的某部位却同时感受到柔软的触感。

「……因为我一个人解决不了问题！」

黑暗。巴尼不知道该感谢或诅咒它，或者可以同时进行，但却对眼前暧昧的沉默毫无办法。如果阴阳足够相信他的承诺，就该知道他只是没话找话，当然，他疯了才会拒绝这样的提醒方式。巴尼伸出手，拍了拍阴阳和自己一样覆着沙土，触感依旧软蓬蓬的头发，心想往后自己大概没有任何身为老大的权威可言（本来有这东西吗），取而代之的是乐趣——阴阳总能带给他，无时无刻。

突如其来的奇妙声响打破了沉默。巴尼迅速将阴阳拉至身后，同时按住了对方显然已抓到战斗节奏的左手，只差一点那柄小刀就会脱手而出。阴阳有些不解的试图再次发动攻击，但他忽然觉得那声响有些耳熟。

「那是什么声音？」巴尼问。

「噢，我收到简讯。」玩世不恭的英国腔咯咯发笑。

※※※

疲倦和疼痛卷土重来，几乎要阖上巴尼和阴阳的眼皮，这代表他们下意识自我允许放松神经，因为有伙伴与他们同闯张牙舞爪的死亡威胁。无视于身处险地，圣诞悠悠哉哉晃了过来，他身后跟着一道特别高大的身影。

「巴尼，你的装备在这里。」

「谢了，冈纳。欢迎回到战场。」

冈纳和巴尼右拳互击，高兴的打了兄弟式的招呼。阴阳瞪着大片黑暗中微不足道但嚣张到不行的光源——圣诞的手机屏幕，好不容易才压抑住朝它投掷武器的冲动。

「你们怎么会在这里？」

「彼此彼此，」圣诞嘿了一声：「这和计划不同。阴阳，我不知道你是方向白痴。还是说你是为了坏王后的追杀而迷路了？小白雪？」他玩笑式的一拳搥出，正中阴阳的肩膀，却得到大步后退以及一声忍痛的闷哼，连忙停手。「你受伤了？」

「死不了。」阴阳回答的声音被上方一道特别接近的爆炸声掩盖了大半，巴尼着装完毕，甩了甩满头沙土。「凯萨他们大概有麻烦了。而我们要是再不出去，就连麻烦的机会都省了。走吧！圣诞，照顾他。」

他们在越来越密集的爆炸和震动中前进，披着一身沙土顺利移动到排水沟口。冈纳不费吹灰之力一脚踹开布满铁锈的栅栏，迎接他们的是加州沙漠深夜的刺骨寒冷，以及与枪炮爆炸火光融为一体的星空。

爬上土坡后，圣诞用活见鬼的目光在自家老大和小个子伙伴的身上刨过一遍，发出不可置信的咒骂声：

「该死！这是怎么回事？」

阴阳调整了一下呼吸，从圣诞愤怒与关切兼具的表情，他大概可以猜到自己看起来有多狼狈。

「有人嫌我长得太高了。」

「什么？！」

「对。」巴尼搭腔，「也有人太嫉妒我的身材。要是凯萨和道路想征服墨西哥，除了坦克还需要援手。我们得想办法和他们会合。」

一直注视着染上橘红火光夜空的冈纳把目光移回，以往总是散发疯狂光芒的冰蓝色眼睛非常镇定，这非常不寻常。

「没关系，他们不停火是因为不知道我们还没逃出来。」

圣诞闻言张大了嘴：「冈纳，你没和他们联络？」

大个子摇摇头。「谁跟你说我会用这个？」

尴尬的对峙持续了半世纪般漫长的数秒钟，阴阳有了行动。他嘴角微扬但一声不吭接过冈纳手里的通讯器，示意这个酷似正等待主人命令的大型犬的队友陪他找个讯号较清晰的位置，通知凯萨和道路行动成功准备撤退。忍笑忍到胃痛的巴尼和兀自叨念“我以前怎么受得了这家伙”的圣诞则跟在后头警戒。

随意整理完仪容后圣诞便盯着巴尼，他关注的倒不是那不知打哪来的难看衬衫，而是底下连昏暗夜色和俗艳花样都快掩盖不住的伤势。

「你没事吧？」

「谢了，还没被整死。」

「巴尼，我不知道你和图尔本来在打什么主意，这实在……算了，你知道你在干嘛就好。不过这件事，你太夸张了！」

巴尼一面搔着大量占据下巴的胡渣一面看向天空。待在地道里一个星期，平平无奇的月亮看在眼里，也简直具有Marilyn Monroe白纱裙那样的美感。

「我知道。抱歉，我真的没打算拖你们下水。事实上……」

圣诞噗的一声吐出叼着的牙签。「我是说你对阴阳！」

「什么意思？」

「老兄，他吻你，」圣诞像是想起什么有趣的事般嘴角抽动，并朝巴尼的膝盖踢出一脚，后者翻着白眼闪开。「而你只是……」这个迟早会被好奇心与好事性格害死的英国酷男，作势拍了拍自己将近光洁的脑袋，以发现新大陆般的不可思议语气下了结论：「真不像你。」

这句被截成三段的话，弦外之音其实是：真他妈不像借酒装疯把人揍一顿后拉上床的垃圾。

「时间地点都不对，老弟。」

「算了吧，他为了你可以不要命！别告诉我你怕你的老脸从垃圾晋级到厨余！」

巴尼耸耸肩。

圣诞下意识觉得事情没这么简单，但他的追问在顺利与造成美墨边境这场美国国安局、移民局、CIA秘密部队和墨西哥黑帮大混战的始作俑者（两人）会合后便无法持续下去。他们分据事先安排好的两辆高性能越野吉普车，熟门熟路的在沙漠中穿梭，钻进废弃公路中早就被风沙掩埋的小径，边唱着〈地狱公路〉边开向州际公路。已拉开遥远距离的边界墙仍持续传来隐隐约约的爆炸声，每响一下凯萨的情绪就不稳定一分。

「我要我的坦克！」

「是阴阳雇人把它从美军那里用CIA的名义弄出来，它不是你的。」道路边开车边苦口婆心，副驾驶座上的凯萨却毫不领情：「你不懂！我们已经有感情了！我不能丢下那个漂亮的小姑娘，让她在边界被人蹂躏，然后炸成一堆垃圾！」

驾驶另一辆车的圣诞险些手滑。他看向独自占据邻车后座的阴阳，相当担心凯萨要是继续发疯下去，会牵连到这个有眼睛的人都看得出状态不妙的倒霉伤兵。坐在圣诞后头的巴尼倒是心情不坏的接话：「好吧，凯萨，你打算把那辆坦克安置在哪里？」

「地道入口的旧仓库！」

「CIA或是移民局的人一定会封了它！凯萨，那是坦克！不是遥控汽车！」圣诞吼回去。

黑大个儿死命眨着眼睛。哦我操，众人想：他快哭了。

「那……那……我可以把她安置在这附近！反正这种废弃公路不会有人来，我可以为她搭个棚子，有空就过来看她……」

每个人都为凯萨金屋藏娇的伟大想法贡献一个白眼，只有巴尼哈哈大笑：「我喜欢这个主意。」

冈纳总是认同巴尼的意见，但他现在完全将注意力放在巴尼搭在车门边缘的手上：「你的幸运戒掉了。」

确实如此。那只粗糙的手现在除了伤口、血迹和脏污外什么点缀也没有。但巴尼的宝贝或许并非沦为敌人的战利品那样单纯，因为他的目光在冈纳提醒后立刻飘向了阴阳。

「你的幸运戒品味很差，而且根本没用！」

和挑衅意味浓厚的回话同时甩回去的是剃刀般干脆的目光。即使受伤失血造成的精力不继已盈满那双黑眼睛，也无法影响里头闪耀的无所畏惧。

出乎众人意料，巴尼扬起嘴角，用哼歌似的轻快语调重复一遍：「OK，我的幸运戒品味很差，而且根本没用。」

他和阴阳都明白：它确实不再有作用了。

阴阳和巴尼的话让人摸不清状况，但The Expendables的其它成员还是确认了那只被巴尼重视得不能再重视（即使它确实没用而且品味很差）的幸运戒下场如何。不过知道不代表能轻易放过，尤其是曾经为它挨揍的人。

「你要是一直这样听话，我可要换喊别人老大……哦拜托！冈纳！只是他妈的假设！」圣诞躲过冈纳的勒颈动作，发出一声怒吼。

「别担心。至少我不会轻易“停止”，就算他要求。」

阴阳瞥了巴尼一眼，那气场让事不关己的圣诞不由自主瑟缩了一下。「继续耍嘴皮子吧。下次我会等你再也站不起来后再出去救你。」这句话说到“再也站不起来”时阴阳刻意放轻了语调，其实与掷地有声的强调没什么两样。

众人面面相觑下，巴尼缓缓叹了口气：「有时我真怀念刚认识你的时候。」

凯萨显然终于超越了分手的悲痛，因为眼前上演的对话，远比生离死别更能呈现两人关系所能具备的最强烈冲击性。他安分的待在副驾驶座上，傻楞楞的表情和冈纳纯粹的困惑还是存在某种程度的差别；圣诞回过神后开始闷笑，基于过去N年自己和女友吵架时所获得的嘲弄终于有了反击的曙光；道路在这安详和平的诡异气氛下腾出一只手，温柔的抚慰了一下自己饱受命运和队友摧残的耳朵后，发出了诚挚的感叹兼问句：

「这就是所谓的罗曼蒂克？」

「恭喜！」圣诞爆笑出声，为了躲开阴阳随手砸过来的通讯器，车子歪歪扭扭在路上画出一道近似辣妞曲线的S型：「道路，你终于了解什么是人生！看来你该从心理医生那里毕业了！」他小声附加一句：还有那该死的蕾丝阳伞。

「好吧，我们需要酒！」似乎回想起还有女友和女友的姊妹们乖巧躺在家里的刀架上，凯萨咧开嘴大笑：「先悼念我亲爱的小甜心（搭载重火力的坦克），然后再庆祝全员到齐！」

「别妄想我的酒，浑蛋。」一道白光在巴尼脸上晃了晃，圣诞和道路同时干脆利落踩了煞车。巴尼顺着光源看过去，图尔叼着烟斗，斜靠在路旁一辆亮着车头灯的哈雷机车上，语气一如往常的轻松：「欢迎回来。差点走进地狱的滋味不好受吧？」

不。巴尼尽可能挪动脸上肌肉，做出一个愉快的表情。事实上，他很难得成功了。

「我从来没感觉那么好过。」

荒凉公路一隅，他们发出的笑声彷佛能轰碎满天星辰。

※※※

又一个繁星满天的夜，空气里的淡淡寒意无声沁入肌理，亮着水银灯的停车场静得彷佛灰尘跌落都听得见。巴尼钻进车子，拍了拍手臂上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，几乎在此同时几声轻叩玻璃的声响传入耳朵。他转过脸，随即认命的打开门锁，对着夹带一身冷风坐进副驾驶座的阴阳做了个欢迎手势。

「老约翰最讨厌他的病人偷溜。你不知道我们绝不能得罪医生？」

「你用一根手指指着别人的时候，另外四根向着自己。」

「说得好。但我讨厌医院。」

「我也是。」阴阳靠上椅背，身体在狭窄的前座空间里轻而易举的伸展了一下。「躺着睡觉在家里也办得到。」

巴尼深表赞同，对于阴阳的逃院理由以及他简直是猫的同类这两件事。但巴尼说不出车子又一次成为他和阴阳展开沟通的地点的原因。也许纯粹因为自己爱车子，或像图尔说的：因为车前座塞不下第三个人。

仪表板上发光的数字与阴阳轻轻的呵欠提醒巴尼目前是凌晨三点，当然那张残留倦意的苍白侧脸也发挥相同作用。他正盘算成功把人弄回病床上的可能方式，阴阳漂亮的黑眼睛已经望了过来：

「别动歪脑筋。」

「……放心，我没想着扣你薪水或给你点教训。」说到后者，巴尼觉得自己的喉咙不争气的有些发干。他不禁真诚怀念起住院期间没能碰过的冰凉啤酒。那如同臭氧层般稀薄的酒精浓度无碍于思考，但清凉的温度却能帮助他保持理性。

「但你还想着隐瞒。」对上巴尼明显透露讶异的神情，阴阳的语气相当肯定：「情况不妙？」

这下子巴尼确实怀念起从前的阴阳。那个接任务时注重细节、考虑策略、精明异常（对酬劳分配），但却从不质疑任务由来的小家伙，比起眼前这个实在好应付得多。

「没那么糟。但的确，我们惹毛了CIA的人，尤其是把我们的底细摸得差不多的教堂先生。毕竟他们捞钱揽权的超级通道被迫关闭，那些靠它吃饭的听话黑帮也被移民局和国安局的人狠整了一顿。哦，真该给你个A+。」

「巴尼，我……」

「我知道，但我告诉你这些可不是为了看你露出这种表情。我超爱你的计划。就算你不这么做，我也会用别的方法毁了那里，让CIA的家伙像现在这样乱成一团忙着灭火。因为他们为了维莲娜岛的事想把我们灭口，以防万一。」

阴阳皱紧眉头。他知道出了状况，却没想到是这样的状况。

「这与珊卓无关。」

「我和你一样确定。放心，她生活平静。只要我们不往那里跑，这桩破事不至于影响到她。」

「那你得管好自己的脚。」

巴尼一脸悠哉。「我早就记住你会对我的脚做什么。还有别在意，你真的只是做了我本来要做的事。你不相信？我发誓我不是为了在战场上和你做那文件事才潜进通道的，虽然那真是爽到不行。」

「……你就不能认真点吗？」

「认真对付坐高级办公室的家伙？是啊，除了破坏空调和电梯之外，还真难想到别的方法。」近在眼前的小巧耳朵因微血管大量扩张而泛着柔和的红，巴尼立刻决定稍后要多喝一罐啤酒——对现在没伸手逗弄它的自我嘉许。「你看到圣诞脸上的伤了吧？真是Picasso等级的艺术。也许他女友一个人就能把那些家伙摆平了。」

阴阳不高兴的横回一眼：「别想单干。」

「当然。」

巴尼看向车顶，突然想起数年前他们在车上有过金钱买得到什么的讨论。当时他没想到这个锱铢必较的战友，会在数年后第一个跳上车陪自己送死，即使明知没酬劳可拿。他更没想到，他们的关系之后会有飞跃性的发展，那是完全超过他这个老家伙所能承受的剧烈变化。

在巴尼打算独自钻进通道前，图尔曾问：为什么？圣诞老人总算想起忘记送出去的礼物，而你他妈的绕了一大圈终于愿意收下！他只是说：所以我得这么做。

那个礼物——他最大的问题却跑来救他，告诉他：这不是我要的。

所以他改变了。为了让彼此都生存下去，并发现那比想象中要简单。

「当然？」

「那是我们的问题。」

这个正确的回答让阴阳不吝惜的展开一个微笑。在巴尼看来，它和邀请之间的差距约略等同一张卫生纸的厚度。让巴尼庆幸（以及遗憾）的是，口袋里的手机猛然震动起来，唤醒他面对重伤伤患所应具有的正确态度。巴尼掏出来不及接听的手机，阴阳凑了过去，对着发光屏幕上的未接来电显示皱了皱眉：

「图尔都不睡觉的吗？」

「现在你知道他的养生理论有多少可信度。不过至少，你还可以相信他的智商。」

阴阳亮晶晶的眼睛专注看着他，一如往常。

「我相信他，你是顺带的。」

巴尼哈哈大笑：「谢了！」

他踩下油门。

他们一起前进，当然。

=END

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2010


End file.
